Adfectus
by Sartharion1996
Summary: Una noche normal en la Torre T, Red X se infiltra para robar archivos de los Titanes, sin embargo encuentra uno de los tantos libros que lee Raven. Por pura curiosidad lo lee y para su sorpresa encuentra que Chico Bestia es el editor y aún más para su sorpresa el contenido de éste.
1. Capítulo I

_**-Disclaimer-**_

_Los Jóvenes Titanes y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos los hechos y relaciones ocurridos aquí serán creados por simple imaginación constructiva. _

_**-Aclaraciones-**_

_Como todos los fanfiction's que hago, si no tienen buena relevancia no los continúo ya que no es necesario desperdiciar tiempo si no se obtiene __**Reviews**__._

_**-Summary-**_

_Una noche normal en la Torre T, Red X se infiltra para robar archivos de los Titanes, sin embargo encuentra uno de los tantos libros que lee Raven. Por pura curiosidad lo lee y para su sorpresa encuentra que Chico Bestia es el editor y aún más para su sorpresa el contenido de éste._

_**-Opiniones-**_

_Es el primer Fanfiction sobre los Jovenes Titanes que hago, y lo hago porque me gusta como que demasiado la pareja de Raven y Chico Bestia._

_**-Adfectus- **_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_En una de las mesas del living de la Torre T, se hallaba un libro de color verde marino en el cual abundaba una gran cantidad de páginas y en su portada decía inscrito en plata: "__**Adfectus"**__._

_Red X; quién se había infiltrado a altas horas de la noche a la Torre Titán, era el único que se encontraba en el living. Su propósito era uno solo y era robar los archivos de los titanes para vendérselos a Gizmo (Para luego robárselos a él) Pero fue para su desgracia que el libro llamó su atención. Pensó que quizás era un objeto valioso de los titanes y lo ojeó para estar seguro, más para su desdicha fue lo que traía su contenido…_

.

.

.

_**Narrado por mí: ¡El hombre bestia!**_

_**.**_

_Tras finalizar los acontecimientos registrados en Tokio; Japón, regresamos muy cansados a nuestro hogar en Jump City. Como siempre íbamos en nuestros respectivos lugares de la nave T admirando el paisaje, llevábamos como una hora en completo silencio puesto que el viaje es pesado y largo así que decidí romper un poco ese silencio aburrido con uno de mis populares chistes._

_-¡Chicos! –grité por el comunicador. -¿Qué hace una vaca en medio de una tormenta? –esperé varios segundos y hablé. -¡Muuujarse! –como siempre, la única que se rió con mi chiste fue Star. _

_La verdad es que siempre he deseado que otra persona sea la que se ría con ellos, allí dirigí mi mirada hacia esa persona, hacia ti; Raven. Desde que te conocí como he anhelado poder sacar una sonrisa de tu rostro, como he deseado poder verte feliz, como he querido hacerte feliz. _

_-Siempre encerrada en tu pequeño y misterioso mundo. –hablé para mí mismo, siempre lo hago cuando apago el comunicador. Ella andaba leyendo uno de sus tantos libros, ¡Qué raro! ¿Por qué siempre anda leyendo? ¿Qué tienen de bueno esos libros? _

_Estaba tranquilamente rompiéndome la cabeza tratando de descifrar esa costumbre que tiene Raven, pero como es usual fui sacado de ellos por Cyborg. _

_-¡Booyah! ¡Ya casi llegamos a la Torre T! –sonaba muy enérgico como siempre por el comunicador. -¡Ya no puedo esperar más para probar éste nuevo juego Bestita! –me hizo señales chifladas desde su puesto de la nave._

_Como fuimos a Japón aprovechamos comprar el juego más esperado del año. ¡No puedo esperar para jugarlo! Ansioso al recordar nuestro juego, tomé el comunicador y le hablé ligeramente a Cyborg. _

_-¡Pues más rápido Cyborg! –al parecer para mis dramáticos amigos, el inesperado grito los tomó desprevenidos y casi morían del susto… Dramáticos… _

_Vi como Raven tomó su comunicador y estaba seguro que me reprendería por eso; pero me equivoqué, ah no, no me equivoqué, si me regañó. _

_-¿¡Pero por qué gritas!? –fue lo primero que dijo, la culpa es mía por gritar ya que ella estaba por dormirse. O eso creo. –Si tantas ganas tienes de llegar más rápido, quizás te guste que te mande a otra dimensión. Te aseguro que llegarás más rápido. –me amenazó con su típica mirada y regresó a su lectura. _

_Iba a responderle, sí señor; pero fui interrumpido por Robin. –Chico bestia entiendo tus ansias de llegar lo antes posible a casa, pero aún faltan dos horas. Deberías dormir y verás que llegaremos rápido. –al mismo instante que apagó su comunicador lo vi acomodarse en su puesto, al parecer Cyborg y yo no éramos los únicos que querían llegar cuanto antes._

_El muy pícaro seguro tenía planes qué hacer con Starfire. Desde ese besito en pleno Tokio, no han dejado de decir y hacer cosas cursis… La verdad no me imaginaba que Robin fuese tan… Tan cursi… ¿O sí? Es decir, siempre lo imaginé como una versión masculina de Raven pero, ahora parece una versión femenina de Cyborg. _

_¿No me creen? Solo esperen a que lleguemos a la Torre T._

_Me reusé rotundamente a hacerle caso a Robin, pero al parecer los demás optaron por dormir; con excepción de Cyborg… Tenía muchas ganas de llegar así que un sueñito no vendría mal, pero estaba seguro que me costaría mucho, pero ¡Mucho! Conciliar el sueño… _

_._

_._

_._

_¡Ese Cyborg! –pensé mientras me desquitaba a puño limpio con el saco de boxeo que había en la habitación de gimnasio. ¡Estaba enojado! ¡Enfurecido! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a ganarme!? -¡Es un tramposo! –grité al momento en que mandé a volar el saco, pero aún no aliviaba mi ira así que me transformé en lobo e instintivamente le caí a mordisco. ¡Rasgándolo por completo! _

_-¿Se creen que pueden jugar conmigo? ¿¡Me ven cara de mascota domestica!? ¡No! –pensaba frustrado al salir de la habitación. Andaba con ganas de saciar esa sensación de rabia y furia… Tanta adrenalina hirviéndome la ¡Sangre! _

_Mientras caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación, vi como venia una típica Raven concentrada en un estúpido libro. -¿Muy concentrada eh? Veamos que tanto lo estás. –fue lo que pensé justo al momento en que le golpeé su brazo derecho con el mío._

"_Lo siento" fue lo que me dijo la muy listilla mientras levantaba su patético librito. _

_Me volteé para restregarle en la cara sus estúpidos errores. –¡Más vale que sea así! ¿¡Por qué no miras por donde caminas!? _

_Ella coloca una expresión de repulsión y me responde con un "Pensándolo mejor, no lo siento y eres un patán" _

_-¡Vaya! La fiera salió de la jaula… Pero querida Raven, ¡Aquí la fiera soy yo! –pensé al mismo tiempo en que me colocaba frente a ella, la cual estaba por irse._

_Allí le dije claramente lo que sentía. ¡Ya estaba cansado de ser el chico paciente! ¡Esa estúpida siempre me insultaba, criticaba y destruía con todo tipo de negatividad. ¡Ya estaba harto! _

_-Me cansé de ti… ¡Considéralo una advertencia! –la amenacé seriamente y más vale que acepte esa amenaza porque para la próxima. ¡Lo pagará!_

_Pero al parecer, la señorita no me hizo caso y me respondió con su típico tono estúpido. "¿Ésta es la parte en la que se supone que deba sentirme intimidada?" _

_-Lo buscaste. –dije para mí mismo tras decirle. –No, ¡Es ésta! –y me transformé en lo primero que me vino al instinto. ¡Iba a aplastarte! Si no fuera por ese patético de Robin. _

_Al estar en mi habitación lo primero que hice fue arrojar todo lo que tenía en mano a la pared. -¡Esa estúpida! ¡Siempre riéndose de mí! –arrojé un mono de plástico que encontré por allí. -¡Y cuando trato de defenderme, todos se ponen de su parte! ¡Raven! ¡Raven! ¡Tú eres la grosera! –mientras descargaba mi furia un dolor agudo se apoderó de mi mente y caí inconsciente… No… Inconsciente no… Vivo…_

_-¡Vivo para acabar contigo! –grité transformándome en una nueva criatura._

_Era genial, era como ser un gorila con la fuerza de un dinosaurio. ¡Era estupendamente genial! Pero… … … Pronto empecé a perder esa ira que sentía. ¿Tan rápido dura esta transformación! Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Uh? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? _

_De repente escuché a Raven gritar. _

_-¡Raven! –un fuerte nudo en la garganta me impidió hablar, estaba preocupado. ¿¡Por qué gritó así!? _

_No podía distinguir muy bien lo que ocurría, no sé qué pasó pero algo me atacó antes de oír el grito de Raven. ¿Algo nos atacó o… O fui yo? -¡Imposible! –Jamás lastimaría a Raven, estaba enojado pero no para… -¡Raven! –grité al ver como una cosa extraña la noqueó y se preparaba para devorarla. -¡No te lo permitiré! –me abalancé hacia ellos y de un golpe alejé a esa cosa de ella. -¡No te le acerques! –le rugí muy enojado. ¿¡Cómo se atreve a entrar a mí casa, en mí habitación, tratar de hacerme daño y tratar de hacerle daño a Raven!? –fui hacia esa cosa para embestirla pero subestimé su poder y me derribó lejos de allí. _

_Al levantarme observé como tomaba a Raven con su boca y salía de la torre por mi ventana rota. -¡Detente! –le rugí colérico al verlo llevársela. –Seas quién seas, o seas lo que seas… ¡No permitiré que dañes a Raven! –fui tras eso._

_Tras rastrear su olor supe inmediatamente dónde iba, así que lo embosqué en la alcantarilla y lo ¡Fulminé a golpes! Le quite a Raven e inmediatamente una sensación de huida recorrió mi cuerpo, podía quedarme a enfrentarlo pero no podía con ella inconsciente. La tomé con mi boca y escapé lo más rápido que pude. _

_-Tranquila Raven, no te hará na… _

_._

_._

_._

_-…da? –abrí los ojos muy costosamente, había una luz que me impedía abrir mis ojos. -¿Uh?... ¿Qué…? –preguntaba tratando de saber qué pasaba. _

_De repente escuché por el comunicador la voz de Cyborg. -¡Despierten dormilones! ¡Ya llegamos a casa! ¡Boooooyaaah! –su voz gritona y molesta me dieron dolores de cabeza. _

_Me acomodé en el asiento y estiré mis brazos; seguido de un pequeño bostezo. -¡Aaaaaahhh! –me reincorporé y tomé el comunicador para comentar. -¡Eso es genial viejo! ¡Al fin llegamos a casa! –al estacionar la Nave T, bajé de ella corriendo a "abrazar" el suelo de la terraza. -¡Dulce Torre T! ¡Dulce pero dulce Torre T! ¡Cómo te extrañé T-cita! _

_La voz de Raven sonó detrás de mí y no necesité verla como para saber que estaba con una expresión de "Eres un tonto viejo" _

_-Menos mal que la torre no tiene vida, ahora mismo estaría enferma. –dijo bajando de su asiento. _

_Tras bajar nuestras maletas y llevarlas a las habitaciones, nos reunimos en el living para reagruparnos nuevamente. _

_Encendí el televisor y me acomodé en el sofá, Cyborg se entretuvo monitoreando los sistemas de la torre para saber si hubo alguna novedad. Star y Robin se sentaron juntos con Sedita en el otro sofá y Raven… _

_Levanté mi cabeza por encima del sofá a ver si veía a Raven. –Chicos, ¿Y Raven? ¿Ya se encerró en su habitación? –pregunté al no verla. _

_¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? Acabamos de llegar de Tokio, estuvimos sentados durante horas, extrañábamos nuestra casa ¿Y lo primero que hace es encerrarse en su habitación?_

_Robin fue el único quien no me contestó con un "No sé" _

_-Creo que dijo que iba a meditar. –fue lo único que dijo para regresar a sus cositas con Star. _

_Me acomodé nuevamente en el sofá y comencé a cambiar los canales rápidamente… No había nada bueno… Nada de nada… Fue tanto el aburrimiento que dirigí mi mirada hacia la parejita del año. _

_-Di "ahh" novio Robin. –dijo Star llevando con su mano izquierda un pedazo de dulce hacia la boca de Robin. Éste estaba abriéndola muy alegre y ni hablar de Starfire… _

_Mientras Robin devoraba el pedazote de chocolate le comentó a Star. –Sabes… Star… fire…-hablaba con la boca llena. –Deberíamos ir a recorrer la plaza. –Star aplaudió muy emocionada y con una expresión de felicidad. _

_-¡Sí! ¡Vayamos a caminar un rato! –dicho y hecho la parejita se tomó se las manos y salieron por la puerta principal… O bien, la única puerta que está en el living. _

_-Ahh… -di un fuerte suspiro. Cyborg apenas y lo notó. _

_-¿Qué pasa Bestita? –preguntó él como si no estuviera esperando algo._

_-Pues que ¿¡Qué esperamos para ponernos a jugar el nuevo juego!? –le respondo agitando mis brazos con desespero. _

_-Lo siento Bestita créeme que yo estoy más ansioso que tú en ponerme a jugarlo, pero Robin me pidió revisar los sistemas y archivos de eventos ocurridos mientras estábamos fuera. –y me respondió con ese tono aburrido y blah blah… Yo creía que la aburrida era Raven._

_-Tanto apuro para llegar a la Torre… ¿¡Para nada!? ¡Bah me voy a mi habitación! –dije saliendo de allí muy enojado… ¡Quería jugar! Lo hubiera hecho pero Cyborg no me deja tocar la consola después de ese pequeño incendio… _

_Me dirigía a mi habitación con el fin de ver cómo me entretenía, pero al pasar por la habitación de Raven no pude contenerme y llamar su atención. _

_Le toco delicadamente su puerta. -¡Raven! ¿Estás ocupada? –ya sabía la respuesta pero me gustaba molestarla. -¿Raven… Estás… ocupada? –volví a preguntarle al ver que no recibía respuesta. –¿Raeee…?_

_Estaba por irme decepcionado ¿A dónde estaba metida? Pero antes de darme media vuelta escuché respuesta de allí dentro. _

_-…¿Qué quieres?... –me preguntó secamente. _

_-¡Ha! –al escucharla olvidé de inmediato el propósito por el cual la llamé, pero eso siempre pasa así que improvisé. –Vine a ver si querías ir a… A caminar por allí. –no quería salir pero tampoco había mucho qué hacer en la Torre._

_-…¿A caminar… por allí?... ¿Acaso tengo yo tus piernas?... -_

_-¡Vamos Rae! ¡Salgamos a recorrer la ciudad! –le volví a insistir, casi siempre vivo molestando a Cyborg y a ella ya que los considero a los dos mis amigos más cercanos._

_Aunque Raven es una gruñona ¡Cómo me encanta molestarla! ¿Ya les dije que me gusta molestarla? _

_-No. –me dijo secamente sacándome de mis pensamientos. –¡Y deja ya de molestarme Chico bestia! –me aclaró con un tono elevado. _

_Di un suspiro y me retiré cabizbajo, estaba vencido… ¡No! ¡No me rendiría, ella es la aburrida no yo! Entré a mi habitación, tomé la nueva cámara fotográfica última generación que compré en Tokio y me devolví a su habitación._

_Le toco nuevamente su puerta. -¡Rae, vayamos a molestar a Star y a Robin con esa nueva cámara que compré! ¿¡Qué dices!? –estaba seguro que aceptaría no podía negarse a una buena broma. _

_-¡Qué no! –me gritó desde el interior y pude escuchar que suspiró. –…Si tanto quieres ir por allí y molestar a los demás, entonces hazlo tú solo. –_

_-No es divertido hacer bromas solo… ¡Vamos Rae, te divertirás! –le aseguré claramente. _

_Tras varios momentos en completo silencio me di cuenta que me estaba ignorando, así que me regresé a mi habitación. _

_Al estar allí busqué en mis maletas las demás cosas que compré o que me regalaron mis muchas admiradoras japonesas._

–_Veamos… -balbuceé mientras colocaba todos los regalos en mi cama y los observaba. Hmm… Estaba muy indeciso, no sabía con cuál empezar. ¿A cuál le gustará a Raven? -¡Ya sé! –tomé el Boomerang con dibujo de Robin y corrí hacia la habitación de ella. _

_-¡Oye Raven! –tocó la puerta. -¿¡Jugamos con éste Robin-Boomerang que me regalaron en Tokio!? –no escuché respuesta. –¡Tiene una videocámara incorporada! –nada de nuevo. _

_Me regresé decepcionado a mi dormitorio y busco otro obsequio mío. –Quizá le guste esto… ¡Sí, estoy seguro que le gustará! _

_Me devuelvo velozmente a su habitación y toco otra vez su puerta. -¡Raven! ¡Sé que te gustará esto! –exclamé aclarando mi garganta. -¡Un billete a control remoto! ¡Molestaremos a mucha gente con esto! –acerqué mi oído a la puerta. _

_-Vamos… Al menos di algo… -pensé… ¡Vamos! _

_-…Chico bestia… -¡Eureka! Justo antes de decirle que fuéramos a molestar a Robin y Star, me gritó. -¡Deja de molestarme! ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!? –me preguntó enfurecida. _

_Yo iba a contestarle con la verdad absoluta; solamente quería salir por allí con alguien y Cy estaba ocupado, pero me interrumpió. _

_-¿Qué no puedes dejar de molestarme tan solo por un rato? Siempre… ¡Siempre eres tú quién interrumpe mis meditaciones! –tragué saliva instintivamente, al parecer ella estaba un tanto molesta. _

_Guardé silencio unos minutos y estaba por responderle sí, pero me interrumpió nuevamente. _

_-Dime algo… ¿Qué ganas con molestar a los demás?... ¿El sufrimiento ajeno? ¿Es eso?... ¿Te gusta el dolor de otros? –quedé en shock… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué había hecho para que se enojara así? Es decir, siempre es una gruñona pero tampoco es para tanto. _

_-Por favor Chico bestia… Déjame en paz… -_

_No sé por qué pero… esa petición fue como una patada en mi pecho… El dolor que sentí en ese momento fue como cuando peleaba contra Cinderblock, ese sujeto era muy duro… _

_-Rae… Yo… eh… -fue lo único que pude decir antes de irme a mi habitación transformado en perro. _

_En mi camino hacía allá, me preguntaba… ¿Por qué esa actitud? Ella es gruñona pero ya debería estar más que acostumbrada a que la esté molestando siempre… Es decir, todos los días toco su puerta como diez a veinte veces… ¿Por qué hoy fue distinto? _

_-Quizás el viaje de regreso la afectó más de lo que creía. –pensé vagamente al entrar a mi recamara. _

_Me destransformé y me acosté en mi cama, no tenía más nada qué hacer y eran las tres de la tarde… Aún faltaban horas para la cena y Cyborg demoraría mucho en terminar de inspeccionar la Torre. _

_Levanté mi mano hacia el aire por unos segundos y la observé detenidamente. ¿Por qué me sentía así? No recordaba tanto ese extraño dolor desde la última vez que vi a Terra… Eso fue hace unas cuatro semanas atrás… _

_-Terra… -balbuceé. –Supongo que tú y yo no éramos para estar juntos. –aclaré recordando tanto dolor emocional que sentí cuando estaba con ella._

_Es decir, ella era hermosa, bonita, dulce, divertida y alegre. ¡Era la chica perfecta para mí! Se reía con mis chistes y nunca me pegaba… Pero… Había algo que no encajaba en todo eso… _

_Coloqué las manos en mi nuca y mantuve la mirada hacia el techo. -¿Por qué cuando me gusta alguien no logro llegar a ser algo más que amigos? –aunque saliera con Terra y le demostrara mis intenciones, siempre estuvimos en una relación de amistad… No pudimos darnos ni siquiera un simple beso… ¿¡Por qué!? _

_Robin estuvo siempre enamorado de Starfire y al final consiguió ser su novio sin hacer nada… -¿Qué hizo él que yo haya hecho mal? –tras quedarme mirando hacia la nada, recordé algo que dije hace momentos atrás. _

_-"Por qué siempre que me gusta alguien" –quizás esté confundiendo la atracción y el amor. Robin siempre mantuvo firme sus pensamientos hacia Star, a pesar de que él tenía muchas admiradoras. ¿Será que Robin si estuvo enamorado y yo solamente tuve una simple fantasía por Terra? _

_-Eso explica por qué no llegamos a nada… -afirmé tristemente. Estaba a punto de transformarme en perro pero inexplicablemente comencé a sentir sueño y algo me llegó a la mente. _

_-Raven… -susurré aún más triste. -¿Por qué eres tan gruñona? –tras preguntar eso, me acomodé de medio lado y tomé mi almohada. _

_._

_._

_._

_Era un día realmente extraño pero no le presté atención… Extraño por el hecho de que Raven se comportaba más extraña de lo normal. ¿Preparando comida? ¿Queriendo salir con nosotros? Ahora si se le perdió una tuerca. _

_Los chicos y yo andábamos caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente. -¡Alto! –¡grité y la tomé! ¡Era hermosa! -¡Un centavo! –sin duda alguna, es mi día de suerte. _

_Mientras admiraba la resplandeciente moneada algo abrumador ocurrió. -¡Raven! –vi como ella calló de repente al suelo. ¿¡Qué le ocurrió!? _

_Cuando supe la respuesta me sentí aterrorizado. ¿El fin? ¿No estarán hablando en serio verdad? Nunca había visto a Raven llorar… Debe ser muy en serio. _

_Los chicos ya habían planeado todo esto y la encerramos en una habitación especial para protegerla de cualquier cosa endemoniada que viniera a buscarla. Antes de salir de allí me regresé y le di el centavo. –¡Para la suerte! –salí rápidamente ya que no quería ser sermoneado y tampoco tenía mucho qué decir. _

_Para sorpresa nuestra, Slade encabezaba el grupito de búsqueda de Trigon. ¿Qué ese sujeto no se cansa de molestarnos? Es decir ¡Murió y allí estaba! Vivito y coleando. _

_-¡No permitiremos que se lleven a Raven! –pensé con mucho enojo. _

_Ella es nuestra amiga, ¡Nuestra familia! ¡No dejaremos que la toquen! Me convertí en halcón y volé hacia esas cosas de fuego junto a mis amigos. -¡La protegeremos! –pensé nuevamente. _

_Robin fue derribado y Starfire eliminó a una gran cantidad de esas cosas, aunque estaba convertida en furia, los monstruos de Slade la derribaron al igual que a Robin. Yo estaba peleando contra varios pero al ver como comenzábamos a perder, un escalofrío inundó mi cuerpo. ¿Se llevarían a Raven? ¿La lastimarían? ¿¡La lastimarían!? -¡No! –_

_Salté hacia esas cosas e inexplicablemente me transformé en esa bestia producida por los químicos del laboratorio, no sé como lo hice pero a voluntad no fue. _

_¡Estaba vuelto en ira! De dos embestidas derribé a dos cosas de esas sin mucho esfuerzo. ¡Soy más fuerte! Y confiado me abalancé hacia todas ellas, más para mi sorpresa fue que me recibieron con un potente rayo de fuego lanzándome hacia la Torre T._

_Recibí un fuerte impacto tanto en mi pecho como en mi espalda, ese golpe fue para dejarme inconsciente pero al parecer esa forma me aumenta impresionantemente la resistencia. _

_Vi como Cyborg intentaba ejecutar el último ataque que poseía la Torre T, estaba seguro que con esa gran descarga eliminaría a esas cosas… Pero no… Siguieron allí… _

_-No puede ser… -pensé al ver cómo nos rodeaban, allí nos enrollaron con sus tentáculos de fuego y empezaron a exprimir como si fuéramos naranjas. Creí que en realidad sería el fin, pero de la nada se oyó hablar a Raven. _

_Ella cedió ir con ellos a cambio de nuestra libertad. _

_-¡No puedes irte! –dijo Starfire preocupada _

_A decir verdad, su preocupación no era nada parecida a la mía._

_-Debo aceptar mi destino. –afirmó ella bajando la cabeza. _

_-¡No! –le exclamé para evitar tal cosa. _

_¿¡En qué estaba pensando!? ¿¡Se iría!? ¡No! ¡No permitiríamos que se fuera! ¡Yo no permitiría que se fuera! _

_Estaba a punto de hacer algo pero ella se volteó hacia mí y me miró con esos ojos de azules llenos de tristeza y nos noqueó con un extraño rayo negro… Era lo único que recordé antes de ver oscuridad… _

_La misma oscuridad que vi cuando ella se despidió de nosotros en ese lugar… Nos encerró en un campo de fuerza impidiendo que saliéramos. _

_-Son los mejores amigos que jamás creí tener. –fueron sus palabras de despedida, Robin imploraba y ordenaba que regresase ahora mismo pero ella simplemente lo ignoraba._

_Los chicos comenzaron a golpear la barrera llenos de tristeza, yo ni siquiera podía moverme… Tenía… Miedo… -No Raven… -Cyborg cambió sus puños por su cañón y comenzó a dispararle junto a los rayos de Starfire pero… La barrera era irrompible. _

_Yo estaba petrificado; apenas y podía respirar, mi cuerpo no me obedecía, veía a Raven subir por las escaleras hacia la mano de su padre. Sabía que esa berrera no se rompería con nada, pero eso no es excusa para evitar que te fueras Raven. -¡No permitiría que te fueras! ¡Robin no es el único que se preocupa por ti! –exclamé en mi mente transformándome en un Tiranosaurio y embistiendo con todas mis fuerzas ese muro que creaste. _

_Tal y como supuse no le hice ni el menor daño, pero eso no evitaría que no siguiera intentándolo. -¡1000 veces si es necesario! –y comencé a embestirlo una y otra vez sin diferencia alguna._

_Esto estaba mal, poco a poco iba perdiendo las esperanzas, Raven… No iba a…_

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Ahh…? –dije al incorporarme. -¿Qué es eso? –me llevé mi puño a mis ojos, al parecer me quedé dormido. ¿Qué suena? _

_Escuchaba unos golpes sin saber exactamente qué era hasta después de unos segundos, comprendí que alguien tocaba la puerta. ¿Quién será? Me pregunté al sentarme en la cama. _

_Más para mi sorpresa fue escuchar la voz de Raven. -¿Chico… Bestia?... ¿Estás?... –estaba petrificado. ¿En verdad era ella? ¿O aún estaba soñando? _

_Me puse de pie para ir a abrirle la puerta, pero me detuve al escuchar que ella continuó hablando. _

_-Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo… Después de lo que te dije… -pausó brevemente. -…Quería decirte qué… Eh… Quería disculparme… -¿se estaba disculpando? Aunque ella ya se había disculpado conmigo varias veces en el pasado, no era muy usual que lo hiciera. _

_-Yo… Eh… Aparte de eso… -escuché dar un fuerte suspiro desde el otro lado de la puerta. –…También quería decirte… Si querías…que saliéramos a caminar… por allí… -ahora si estaba entrando en la demencia. Y yo que creía que Robin era el demente. _

_¿¡Estaba escuchando lo que yo creo que estaba escuchando!? ¿¡Aceptó ir por allí después de todo!? ¡No me lo podía creer! ¡Una inmensa felicidad vino a mí!_

_Abrí velozmente la puerta y me la encontré. No dudé ni un segundo en lanzarme hacia ella y darle uno de mis abrazos especiales para ella. -¡Raven! –le expresé felizmente. _

_Raven solo dio un suspiro de paciencia y me dijo con su típica voz seca. –Suéltame Chico bestia… No es para tanto… _

_Seguro se preguntarán "¿Cuáles son esos abrazos especiales?" Pues en realidad solo es uno y solo es para Raven. Se trata de un fuerte abrazo de oso, rodeándole con mis brazos todo su cuerpo y apoyando mi rostro con su barbilla ó mejilla. Lo que Raven no sabe es que sobo mi mejilla con la suya, y ojalá no se entere de eso porque seguro me manda a quién sabe dónde. _

_Al soltarla, me reincorporo y le hablo felizmente. -¡Pues vayámonos! –antes de darme vuelta para caminar, ella me detiene. _

_-¿No llevaremos ese billete con nosotros? –tras decir esto, ella coloca una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto de maldad de cualquier bromista. _

_Mis ojos se convierten en estrellas. ¡En estrellas! ¿¡En verdad estaba despierto!? ¡Despierto! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡No podía! _

_-¡Enseguida! –fue lo que dije antes de entrar como un rayo a mi habitación, tomar el billete de juguete y regresar donde ella a toda marcha. _

_-¡Listo! –le afirmé con el billete y el control remoto a mano. _

_Raven me sonríe y hace ese típico ruido de ella cuando ríe. "Juum" _

_¡Nos pusimos en marcha! Empezamos a caminar por los pasillos de la torre muy contentos… Bueno, el contento era yo pero ¡Vamos! ¿Qué chica no se pone contenta cuando anda conmigo?... Ésta bien, esa chica es Raven… _

_De todas formas en el camino traté de sacar conversación, no iba a quedarme callado y en silencio. _

_-¿Y ese gran milagro que decidiste aceptar mi oferta? –le pregunté con mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

_-Bueno… Creo que tenías razón acabamos de llegar y hay que recorrer la ciudad a ver cómo está… -me respondió con su "linda" vocecita._

_-¿Sabes?... Creí que en verdad estaba en un problema. –comenté bajando la sonrisa. _

_Ella me observa y me pregunta con extrañes. -¿…En un problema…? ¿A qué te refieres? _

_-Sí… Creí que tendría que buscar una forma para que me perdonaras. –respondí sonriendo nuevamente._

_Raven sonrió y volteó la mirada hacia el frente para hablarme. –Pues sí tienes un problema y tendrás que buscar una manera para que te perdone. _

_¿¡Eh!? ¿Para que me perdone? _

_-¿C-cómo? ¿Estás enojada conmigo? –pregunto muy confuso. ¡¿Alguien quiere explicarme?! _

_-Sí. _

_-P-pero ¿Entonces porque estás hablándome? –nuevamente le pregunto aún más confuso. _

_-Tienes razón. –se detiene en seco y da media vuelta. –Entonces me voy, suerte en tu paseo. _

_-¡Espera! –le grité y la detuve. -¡Olvida lo que dije! ¡Olvida lo que dije! ¡Olvida la conversación! ¿Síii? –le mostré una gran sonrisa, ¡No iba a dejar que se fuera solo por creer que ella estaba enojada!_

_Ella dio una pequeña risa… Un momento… ¿Una risa? ¿¡Una risa!? ¡Se estaba burlando! _

_-¿Era una broma? –le pregunté con una mirada amenazante. _

_-No del todo aún tendrás que hacer algo para que te perdone. –Oh rayos… ¿Ahora qué tendría qué hacer? _

_-¿Y qué debo hacer? –Raven se cruza de brazos y alza la mirada. _

_-Uhmm… No lo sé… Pero deberá ser algo bueno. –tras la pequeña charla, la tomé de la mano y me la llevé fuera de la torre. ¡Por Dios! Si seguíamos así llegaría año nuevo._

_En camino a la ciudad, Raven me comenta con su típico tonito de voz. _

_-¿Y…. A dónde vamos? _

_-Ya había dicho, por allí… _

_-¿No sabes a dónde no es así? _

_-¡Lo importante es que nos divirtamos! –afirmé alegremente._

_-Sí… Estoy que exploto por tanta diversión… -ya empezó con su sarcasmo… Te habías tardado, eh… _

_-¿Te cuento un chiste buenísimo que escuché en Japón? –le pregunté muy entusiasmado. _

_Al parecer a Raven le gusto la idea ya que suspiró como siempre lo hace. _

_-Supongo que si lo cuentas ya no lo contarás después… _

_-Solo si te gusta y créeme que te gustará, solo prométeme que no te reirás mucho para no malgastarlo. _

_-Trataré de esforzarme… -sarcasmo barato… _

_-¡Aquí va! ¿Cómo se llama la madera que nace en China? –no pude evitar reírme, ¡Era un chiste muy bueno!_

_-…_

_-Tienes que preguntar "¿Cómo?" –le aclaré amablemente._

_-…¿Cómo?..._

_-"Made in China" ¡Jajajaja! –solté la carcajada en verdad ¡Era muy bueno! No paraba de reírme, un poco más y me explotaba el estómago. _

_Al parecer a Raven no le pareció gracioso… Gruñona… _

_-¡Vamos Rae! ¿No te gustó? ¡Es muy bueno!_

_-Es casi tan bueno como Slade… _

_-¿Slade? ¿Qué tiene que ver Slade aquí? Él es malo y no bue… -ya vi su punto… Muy graciosita Raven, muy graciosita. _

_-De cualquier forma si te gustó, vi como sonreías… -mentí dándome unas palmaditas en los brazos. _

_-¿No te han dicho que eres un poco mentiroso? –me preguntó nuevamente con ese tono. _

_-No._

_-Lo suponía, poco no lo eres…_

_Tras diversas pláticas muy platicadoras, llegamos a la ciudad donde inmediatamente fuimos a la plaza. Allí inicié mi plan maestro. _

_-¡Aquí vamos! –digo mientras suelto risas macabras, perversas y atroces antes de colocar el billete en el suelo. _

_Tomo a Raven por los hombros y me la llevo hacia un árbol que había por allí. _

_-Ahora verás como caerán los tontos. ¡Jijijiji! –no podía aguantar las ganas de soltar una carcajada. _

_-Descuida, no dudo que caigas en tu propia trampa._

_-¡Shh! –la callé colocando mi dedo en su boca. –Allí viene la primera víctima. _

_Preparé el control remoto y me alisté para el momento._

_Era un chico cualquiera quien se acercaba muy sigilosamente al billete, justo antes de tomarlo moví la palanca hacia adelante y el billete avanzó. ¡Jajaja! El muy tonto lo siguió y lo siguió y comenzó a seguirlo._

_-¡Jajaja! ¿¡Qué opinas Rae!? –no paraba de reírme al ver al chico perseguir como idiota al billete de juguete. _

_-Debo admitir que ese chico es casi tan tonto como tú. –dijo mirándolo a escondidas detrás del árbol._

_-Vamos Rae, no seas aguafiestas. ¡Es divertido! Nomás mira cómo anda tras el billete. ¡Hahahaha! _

_-Sí… Cuánta emoción… _

_Después de molestar a varias personas, decidimos tomar un descanso. Aproveché que había un heladero cerca y caballerosamente le compré un helado a Raven. Claro que yo también me compré uno pero principalmente para ella. _

_Nos sentamos en una banca de por allí y admiramos la descomunal fuente de agua que había en la mitad de la plaza._

_-Está delicioso el helado. ¿De qué sabor es el tuyo? –ya sabía la respuesta ya que yo fui quién se lo compró, pero me gusta molestarla. _

_Ella me miró con una expresión de rareza y me contesta. –Tú fuiste quién me lo compró… Idiota… _

_-Jejeje sí, pero olvidé de que era. –mentí. _

_Raven da un fuerte suspiro y me responde con algo de paciencia. –De menta… _

_-Deberías probar éste de hierbabuena. –era uno de los sabores que más me encantaban, superado solo por el de chocolate. –Di ahhh._

_-Ummpp… ¿¡Pero qué haces!? –me pregunta irritada al momento en que le ponía mi helado en la boca. _

_-Tratando de que lo pruebes. ¡Vamos! Te gustará. –insistí. _

_-¡Deja ya chico bestia! –me dijo después de embarrar su mejilla de helado. _

_Me dio mucha risa ver su mejilla cubierta de hierbabuena, parecía Santa Claus. ¡Jajaja! Pero se veía muy bien. _

_-Eres un tonto… Me embarraste de ésta cosa verde… Lo peor es que me recuerda a ti. –dijo limpiándose con mi guante. _

_-Oye, mi guante no es servilleta. –le aclaré algo indignado. _

_-No me limpiaré con mi capa si es lo que piensas. _

_Luego de limpiarse, dejar sucio mi guante y acabarnos los helados, nos quedamos sentados contemplando la fuente y a los ciudadanos que caminaban por allí._

_Puede observar dos cosas, una que Raven comenzaba a aburrirse y apoyó la barbilla en su mano dejando salir un suspiro. Y la otra es que vi el reloj de la plaza y me di cuenta de que no dormí absolutamente ¡Nada! Me había quedado dormido a las tres en punto y ya eran las cuatro apenas. _

_¿Cuánto dormí? ¿2 minutos? Olvidé mirar mi reloj antes de salir a abrazar a Raven… Como sea, decidí romper ese silencio que había. _

_-¡Rayos…! –exclamé como un suspiro y llamé la atención de ella. _

_-¿Qué? –me pregunta observándome. _

_-Me había dado sueño así que me quedé dormido, pero viendo éste reloj me doy cuenta de que no dormí nada. _

_-Suele pasar… Lo siento… -al decir que lo sentía lo hizo con una voz arrepentida. _

_-¿Uh? ¿Por qué? –traté de buscar una respuesta pero no hallé ninguna. _

_-Porque fui yo la quién te desperté ¿Recuerdas? Cuando toqué tu puerta y te llamé. _

_Es cierto ella me había despertado, pero tampoco era para tanto ya que yo realmente no quería dormirme._

_-No tienes por qué disculparte ¡Hiciste bien! Yo no quería dormir ¿Acaso soy un vago? –dije moviendo rápidamente mis brazos._

_-Aún así… -miró hacia un lado y regresó la mirada hacia mí. –Y sí, eres un vago. _

_-¡No soy un vago! –le exclamé agitando aún más los brazos y a pesar de que ya le tenía una clara discusión en mi mente, lo pensé un poco mejor. Ella tiene razón, soy un poquito flojo ¿A quién engaño? _

_-Tienes razón chico bestia, no eres vago. -¿Uh? ¿Se retractó? Por un momento le creí pero continuó su comentario. –Eres un holgazán. –su comentario me dejó decepcionado. Muy graciosita Raven, muy graciosita._

_-¿Holgazán, eh? ¿Y quién fue el hizo casi de todo para salvarte cuando tu loco padre casi nos mata? _

_-Robin. _

_¿Robin? ¿¡Robin!? Ha pues sí… Él fue quién la salvó pero… ¡Pero cómo deber suyo por ser el líder por supuesto!_

_-Pero yo también hice de todo para protegerte. –dije orgullosamente. –Y fui el único quien no se cansó. –otra vez dije con algo de egocentrismo. _

_-¿Ah sí? –me preguntó con una ceja levantada. _

_-Por supuesto, Cyborg tuvo que recargarse después de usar su ataque, Robin apenas y podía moverse después de la paliza que le metieron esas cosas de fuego y Star quedó adolorida a tal punto que no podía ni lanzar rayos. –pausé para levantar mi pecho y barbilla como todo un hombre. –Pero yo por el contrario ¡Allí estaba! Peleando ferozmente y aunque me superaban en número, yo era mejor que ellos cuerpo a cuerpo. –aclaré firmemente con una bandera de Estados Unidos ondeando a mi espalda. _

_-¡Oh!... ¡Eres todo un héroe…! -vaya sarcástica eres Raven…_

_-Aunque no lo creas. –me acerqué a ella y le apunté con mi dedo. –Hubiera dejado todo eso e irme a dormir, pero no. ¿Y sabes por qué no? –le pregunté mirándole fijamente. _

_-…¿Por qué… no?... _

_-Porque estabas en peligro y no iba a dejar que tu loco padre te dañara. –sí, lo dije. Y no me arrepiento. Me cruzo de brazos para mantener lo omnipotente. _

_No la estaba mirando ya que había cerrado los ojos para escuchar una respuesta de ella, pero no hablaba. ¿Se había quedado muda o qué pasa? Así que abro un poquito mi ojo para ver si aún seguía allí, más para mi sorpresa es que estaba pensativa._

_-¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo Raven? –le pregunto sentándome nuevamente. _

_Ella bajó un poco la cabeza y luego me observó, se quitó su capucha y me sonrió. –Gracias… Gracias por preocuparte por mí._

_Yo solo sonreí. –Es lo que hacen los amigos. –hable casi como un susurro. _

_Ya estaba oscureciendo así que nos regresamos a la Torre. En el camino el silencio intentó invadir nuestro momento pero yo me le interpuse y conté un chiste._

_-"Habían dos amigos hablando y uno le dice al otro, me siento solo" ¿Sabes lo que le contesta el amigo? –le pregunté aguantando las ganas de reír a carcajadas. _

_-… -como siempre Raven no dijo nada._

_Di un suspiro y le dije "Tienes que decir ¿Qué le contestó?"_

_Ella voltea los ojos y me responde tras un suspiro. -…¿Qué le contestó…?_

_-"Yo también, sentarse es fácil" ¡Jajaja! –y solté la carcajada. ¡Era uno de los mejores chistes que tenía! Pero como siempre a Rae no le gustó._

_-Sigue participando chico bestia… -me dijo con su voz monótona. _

_Antes de salir de la ciudad, tuve una gran idea de la cual no me arrepiento. _

_-Oye Raven ¡Compremos comida! –le dije tomándola de la mano y llevándomela hacia un puesto de comida rápida. _

_-Espera chico bestia… -me detuvo antes de siquiera tocar la loza del puesto. _

_-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté temiendo que me dijera que no._

_-Es que… No traje dinero… Y tampoco la tarjeta… -me susurra muy bajito, casi no le entendía pero gracias a mis buenas orejas le escuché perfectamente. _

_-¡Descuida! ¡Yo traigo la mía! –le digo volteándome nuevamente, pero nuevamente me detiene. -¿Ahora qué?_

_-¿No creerás que me vas a brindar… O sí? –como la vez anterior me dice en un tono de susurro. _

_-¡Pues claro! ¿Para qué son los amigos? –le digo con los brazos abiertos. -¡Venga, pide lo que quieras! –la tomo de la mano y me llevo al puesto, allí nos sentamos en las banquillas y observamos el menú._

_Pff… La mayoría es carne… ¿Aunque qué esperar en un puesto de Hamburguesas? Me resigné y le pedí al señor que atendía, una Hamburguesa vegetariana y un refresco de cola._

_Por parte de Raven, ella no sabía exactamente qué pedir o eso creía yo, me puse a deducir mejor y noté que más bien parecía… ¿Timidez? ¿¡Timidez!? Sé que Raven ahora es libre después de que matamos a su lunático padre, pero… ¿¡Timidez!? ¿Es en serio? Bueno, con ella todo es posible… ¡Es lo que me encanta de ella! Nunca se sabe lo qué pasará. _

_-¡Vamos Rae! ¡No tengas pena, pide lo que quieras! –le expresé muy felizmente. _

_Noté como bajó la cabeza y empezó a mover los hombros de arriba hacia abajo, parecía que tenía ¿Frío? O estaba… ¿Llorando? ¿¡Llorando!? ¡¿Llorando!? ¿¡Raven estaba…_

_-¡No tengo pena! –me gritó muy fuerte, aunque no tanto como la otra vez en que Cyborg y yo entramos en su loca mente pero tampoco fue un susurro. _

_-Bueno, bueno, Rae tampoco es para que te enojes. –traté de calmarla moviendo mis manos. _

_-Deja de llamarme Rae chico bestia si no quieres que te mande a otra dimensión… -me amenazó como siempre suele hacerlo, pero con calma en su voz._

_-Bueno, ¡Venga! ¡Pide algo! –le volví a insistir. _

_-Hmm… -medita un poco el menú hasta que finalmente se decide. –Quiero una hamburguesa con todo y un té de hierbas por favor. –_

_El empleado asintió y fue a preparar nuestros pedidos. _

_Mientras esperábamos aproveché y le conté otro chiste a Raven. _

_-Oye Raven, aquí va otro chiste. "¿Qué le dice un tres a un treinta?" –me tapé la boca para evitar reírme. _

_Nuevamente ella suspira y me pregunta. –…¿Qué le dijo?... –y volteó los ojos a quién sabe dónde._

_-"Para parecerte a mí, debes ser sin-cero" ¡Jajajaja! –no pude evitar reírme y me quité la mano de la boca._

_-Hmm… ¿No te cansas de contar tantos chistes?... _

_-¡Para nada! Es mi escancia de vida. –le respondo muy elegantemente admirando la nada. _

_-Espero que siempre te desempeñes como héroe porque como comediante no durarás ni medio segundo en un teatro… -me comenta al mismo tiempo en que recibe su taza de té._

_Yo también recibo mi bebida y aprovecho para darle un pequeño sorbo, claro antes de ser reprendido por Raven._

_-Terminarás por acabarte la bebida antes de que llegue la comida. _

_-Descuida, después de todo puedo pedir otra ya que es mi dinero. –di otro sorbo y la miré de reojo. –También has lo mismo, pagaré todo lo que pidas. –le sonreí amablemente. _

_-Hmm… ¿Por qué haces esto? –me pregunta como si fuese algo extraño. _

_-¿Qué tiene de malo? –le pregunto dando otro sorbo. _

_-Es que… Bueno… -ella bajó un poco la cabeza y se colocó la capucha. –Siempre haces esto… -su mirada estaba hacia mí, pero luego la dirigió al centro. _

_Yo andaba confuso, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Sí siempre que puedo le invito algo, un helado, una comida, un tofu… Aunque el tofu nunca me lo acepta… Aguafiestas… ¿Por qué ahora se pone así?_

_-No entiendo… ¿No te gusta? –le pregunto algo entristecido mientras doy otro sorbo._

_-No… -esa respuesta hizo que mis orejas cayeran de decepción y tristeza, siempre le invito algo porque ella es como mi mejor amiga, y una de las personas más importantes para mí. _

_Ella notó mi expresión y me miró algo extraña… Parecía ¿Arrepentida o confusa? Realmente no lo sé, pero yo comenzaba a sentirme extraño… Como si me doliera la cabeza, garganta y faltara saliva… _

_-…No es lo que quería decir chico bestia… -ella me hace señales de "no" con las palmas de sus manos. –Es solo que… Eres la única persona que hace todo esto… _

_Raven tenía completa razón, Cyborg era un gran amigo de Raven y de hecho se consideraban hermanos, pero él nunca andaba brindándole cosas a cada rato. Starfire era su mejor amiga y posiblemente en la única que la que Raven confiaba, pero en lo que yo recuerde jamás ella le compraba algo… Y por último estaba Robin, él y Raven tenían una relación de amistad mayor de lo que creía, Raven siempre le guardaba respeto y confianza, incluso cuando el loco padre de ella salió e intentó matarnos a todos, fue Robin quien arriesgó todo por ella… Y nunca perdió las esperanzas hacia Raven… _

_Ella parece admirarlo mucho ya que no dudó ni un segundo en abrazarlo cuando todo volvió a la normalidad… Je! Mis orejas instintivamente cayeron de nuevo... _

_Hubiera deseado realmente ser yo quién la salvara pero… El deber de todo líder es cuidar de su grupo… Aún así me esforcé en protegerte cuando nos atacaron Slade y esas cosas de fuego… Fue en vano pero yo no quería que te fueras… ¿Qué sería de nuestras vidas sin ti, Raven?_

_-¿Chico bestia? –me sacó de mis pensamientos su voz._

_-¿Uh?... ¡Je! Lo siento, estuve algo pensativo. –respondí dando otro sorbo. _

_-¿Tú piensas? –me preguntó sarcásticamente. _

_-Jeje muy graciosa Raven… -di otro sorbo… -¿Eh? ¡Rayos! Ya se me acabó… -dirigí la mirada hacia el empleado y le pedí otra bebida de cola._

_-Te dije que se te acabaría antes de que te trajeran la comida. –me sermoneó como es de costumbre._

_-Total, ¡Hay que disfrutar! –nuevamente miré al empleado y dije. –Tráigale otra hamburguesa con todo a ella, por favor. –ella me mira con enojo y me pregunta por qué lo hice, yo le respondo que para que tuviera listo su desayuno mañana._

_-Eres un tonto… -dijo llevando la mirada a sus manos._

_Al cabo de unos momentos nos trajeron las hamburguesas. _

_-¡Bueno!... ¡Buen provecho Raven! –le deseé antes de darle un mordisco a esa hamburguesa tan deliciosa y tan suculenta. _

_-Igual… Chico bestia… _

_Tras terminar de cenar nos dirigimos hacia la Torre, antes de emprender el caminito a ella, se me ocurrió una buena idea. _

_-¡Oye Raven! ¿Una carrerita? –le pregunté maliciosamente. _

_-¿Ehh? –dice colocando esa expresión de "¿Qué demonios dices viejo?"_

_-¡Vamos, te reto! –exclamo haciendo una pose competitiva. -Volaremos hacia la torre, el primero que llegue ¡Gana! _

_-Estás loco si crees que… -la interrumpí._

_-¡Vamos Raven! –la miré con ojitos de gato. –Por favor… ¡Vamos! –dije convirtiéndome en halcón. _

_Raven dudó un poco así que me destransformé para hablarle. -¡Vamos! ¡En sus marcas, listos… _

_-¡Fuera…! -¿Eh? ¿Pero qué? Cuando volteo a verla ésta ya había emprendido el vuelo. _

_-¡Tramposa! –grité transformándome en cuervo y siguiéndola. _

_Naturalmente hubiera ganado, pero la muy tramposa empezó antes que yo y desgraciadamente me ganó. _

_-Eres una tramposa Raven… -le comento de brazos cruzados mientras subíamos por el elevador de la Torre T. _

_-No soy tramposa, lo que pasa es que tú eres muy lento. –me responde colocando una sonrisa. _

_Al llegar al pasillo en el cual estaban nuestras habitaciones, yo la detengo al ver cómo ésta iba directo a su habitación._

_-¡Espera, Raven! _

_-¿Qué pasa? –me pregunta mirándome confusa. _

_-Hoy pasarán por la televisión una película muy buena, ¡Tienes que verla! –le digo muy alegre._

_-No, gracias… -me responde en seco. _

_-¡Vamos! ¡Es muy buena!... ¡Por favor! –le suplico con ojitos de gato. _

_Raven da un fuerte suspiro y me pregunta -Ehh… ¿Y… A qué hora la pasarán? _

_Yo miro mi reloj y veo que son las ocho y veinte. –¡Dentro de diez minutos! –le respondo enérgicamente._

_-Muy bien… Pero iré al baño un momento, te veo allá… -dicho y hecho, Raven entró a su habitación y yo a la mía, yo también tenía ganas de ir a orinar ¡Llevaba horas sin hacer pis!_

_Tras salir de mi habitación me encuentro con Raven saliendo de la suya. Yo sonrió por la notoria coincidencia y nos dirigimos al living._

_Al llegar allí nos encontramos con un Cyborg peleándose con la nada mientras jugaba videojuegos en el sofá, con una sedita que comía como yo en las mañanas y con una Starfire persiguiendo a un Robin por toda la sala._

_-Ehhh… ¡Hola chicos! –saludo yo sacando a todos de sus cosas…_

_-Vaaaayaa… -dice Cyborg con un tonito molesto. –Hasta que por fin llegan. _

_-¿A dónde estaban? –nos preguntó Robin algo agitado, al parecer andaba corriendo de Star durante un largo rato… Jueguitos de enamorados… _

_-Andábamos recorriendo la ciudad. –le responde Raven mientras bajaba por las escaleras, yo también iba a comentar algo pero Cy me interrumpe con un silbido. _

_-¿Ya andan en la luna de miel? –pregunta él partiéndose a carcajadas, la verdad ese chiste no fue para nada gracioso._

_-Qué gracioso eres Cy… ¡Oye! ¿¡Ya estás probando el nuevo juego sin mí!? –le pregunté enfadado al ver que ese juego no lo había jugado antes._

_-Así es bestita, después de acabar de revisar el lugar fui a decirte que jugáramos, pero como te habías ido con Raven decidí no molestar su sociedad. –explicó soltando unas risas de burla. _

_-Que bueno, ahora vete a jugar en tu habitación porque vengo a ver una película. –le aclaré mientras le hacía señas con la mano de que se fuera._

_-Vete tú a verla en tu habitación, yo llegué primero. –me afirmó mientras apretaba rápido los botones del control._

_-¡Qué te vas tú! ¡Ya es mi turno de usar la televisión! –exclamé moviendo rápido los brazos. –Además Raven también va a verla así que… -fui interrumpido por Cyborg. _

_-¡Uuuhhh! ¡Ya veeeo! –dijo apagando el juego y poniéndose de pie. Creí que se había enojado por la postura que colocó, pero estaba equivocado… El muy gracioso se puso a reír como loco. -¡Toma! –me lanza el control remoto. –Que disfruten su película de amooor… ¡Jajajajajaja! –y le dio un ataque de risa robótico. _

_Cuando le da estos ataques de risa, Cyborg empieza a perder movilidad notoriamente y comienza a caminar como un robot oxidado. Así anduvo hasta llegar a la puerta y se desapareció por los pasillos._

_Ya con Cy fuera del camino… ¡Ha disfrutar el televisor! -¡Vamos Rae! –exclamé sentándome de un tirón al sofá. _

_-Ya te dije que no me llames así. –me regañó mientras levitaba de la cocina con una taza de té en manos._

_Ella se sentó al lado mío, bueno, no tan pegada pero sí al lado. _

_Antes de hablar, Star nos pregunto alegremente. -¿Qué película van a ver, amigos? –_

_-¡Atlantic Rim! –exclamé al colocar la película. –Se trata de que un monstruo gigante ataca una ciudad y mata a miles de personas, luego de destruir varias ciudades el gobierno logra destruirlo, pero es solo el comienzo. Pronto se dan cuenta de que cientos de monstruos empiezan a atacar uno por uno las ciudades y la única forma de detenerlos es creando sus propios monstruos. ¡Los Jeagerts! –exclamé más duro. -¡Robots gigantes que funcionan con dos pilotos conectados al cerebro! ¡La película es genial! –afirmé muy entusiasmado. _

_-Yupi… -dijo Raven antes de darle un sorbo a su té de hierbas._

_-¡Suena genial amigos! –exclamó Starfire. -¡Vayamos a verla novio Robin! –le pidió con brincos en el aire a un Robin dudoso. _

_-Bueno… Este… ¿Por qué no? –antes de acercarse al sofá, Star lo detiene y le comenta._

_-¡Pero en tu habitación novio Robin! –para asombro de todos, Robin estaba como un tomate, yo estaba confundido y Raven parecía como que no le importase. _

_-Ehh… ¿Estás segura… Star? –la voz de Robin parecía algo nerviosa. _

_-¿Qué eso no hacen los novios? En Tamaran los novios hacen muchas cosas juntos… -preguntó ella algo triste._

_Robin solo sonrió y le asintió. –Está bien Star, vayamos a verla. –y se fueron los dos tortolos por la puerta. _

_¡Al fin! No iban a dejar ver la película en paz. _

_Así que saqué de la nada las cotufas y refrescos y los coloqué junto a Raven, soné mis dedos y estiré los brazos a los lados del sofá. Ohh síii… Un poco de comodidad para variar. _

_Raven me miraba como "Oye, eres patético viejo" pero eso me encantaba de ella. _

_-Ya comenzó, te gustará mucho Raven. –le aseguré con una sonrisa. _

_-Espero que no sea como lo son tus chistes… -nuevamente, sarcasmo al aire. _

_Y allí nos quedamos los dos solos, observando la película._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Continuará?**

.

.

.

Bueno gente de fanfiction y fanáticos de ésta pareja, como dije desde un principio. Si éste fiction tiene **Reviews** y buena crítica, lo continuaré, de lo contrario lo dejaré así.

Espero realmente que les haya gustado, me tomó varios días hacerlo.

Cualquier error ortográfico o falla de guión, avísenme y lo repararé en seguida.


	2. Capítulo II

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Disclaimer-**_

_Los Jóvenes Titanes y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos los hechos y relaciones ocurridos aquí serán creados por simple imaginación constructiva. _

_**-Aclaraciones-**_

_Muchas gracias a los usuarios por dejar sus __**Reviews**__, no me gusta hacer Fanfictions sin tener la opinión de los demás ya que esa es la mejor parte de hacer un fanfic._

_**-Summary-**_

_Una noche normal en la Torre T, Red X se infiltra para robar archivos de los Titanes, sin embargo encuentra uno de los tantos libros que lee Raven. Por pura curiosidad lo lee y para su sorpresa encuentra que Chico Bestia es el editor y aún más para su sorpresa el contenido de éste._

_**-Opiniones-**_

_No tenía en mente realizar ésta segunda parte, pero aún ando algo desquiciado con la pareja que forman éstos dos personajes, además sus __**Reviews**__ me dieron uno que otro ánimo para continuarlo. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_**-Adfectus- **_

_._

_._

_._

_**.**_

_Como la película había comenzado, tomé inmediatamente las cotufas y empecé a comerlas ligeramente desesperado. ¡Me encanta comerlas mientras veo una buena película!_

_Raven me miraba con raros gestos y en uno de ellos me hizo un comentario. -Se te acabarán las palomitas mucho antes de llegar al tercio de la película. _

_Yo le contesto con algo de dificultad ya que tantas palomitas en una sola boca no se ve tan genial como parece. _-_Descuida Rae… -pauso para tragar y dar un sorbo al refresco de cola. _-_Tengo más en el refrigerador, solo las caliento ¡Y problema resuelto! _

-_Ya te dije que dejaras de llamarme así. _-_me dije con esa típica mirada amenazante que coloca de vez en cuando. -Además, si continúas comiéndotelas así más lo que ya comimos, te dará una indigestión. -Raven tenía razón, había comido mucho hace rato y comer más haría que me doliera el estómago, pero como siempre solo lo ignoré. _

_-Descuida, lo que no te mata… ¡Te engorda! –exclamé con los brazos abiertos para soltar una carcajada. _

_De nuevo colocó su expresión de "Eres patético viejo" y da un fuerte suspiro para hablarme con la voz algo aburrida. –Creo que mejor me voy… _

_¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo qué se va!? ¡Obviamente no dejaré que se vaya y no vea la película conmigo! _

_-¡Oye! –la tomo por el brazo justo al momento en que se pone de pie. -¿Qué crees que haces? ¿¡Acaso no verás la película!? –agito velozmente mis brazos. _

_Raven me mira un tanto enojada y me responde. –La vería con mucho gusto, pero no dejas escucharla… Adiós. -se zafó de mi brazo e intentó caminar, pero la detuve nuevamente. _

_-¡No! ¡Alto! –¡Me interpuse en su camino, alcé mi pecho, la miré fijamente y como todo hombre le contesté con omnipotencia! -¡Noooo! ¡Por favor Rae! ¡Quédate! –le supliqué de rodillas y jalando su capa. -¡Te prometo que no hablaré más, pero quédate! ¡Por favor! -¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperaban otra cosa? _

_-Me quedaré… ¡Si dejas de llamarme así! –aclaró levantando un poco la voz. _

_-¡Prometido __**Raeee**__…ven! –sonreí algo nervioso, casi lo arruino y si metía la pata seguramente ella se iría enojada. _

_Rae da un fuerte suspiro y se vuelve a sentar en el sofá, yo hice lo mismo y me senté al lado de ella. _

_Para una mejor ambientación, apagué todas las luces del living y solo quedamos iluminados por el televisor. Además así evitaría que se pusiera a leer la muy lista. _

_-¿Era necesario apagar todas las luces? –me preguntó con su mirada monótona debajo de esa capucha. _

_-Es para un mejor ambiente. –le respondí suavemente. _

_-Cómo que sea… _

_Tras llevar varios momentos de película, ella me hace una pregunta. ¡Típico en las mujeres! _

_-Si todos los robots tienen dos pilotos… ¿Por qué ese tiene tres? ¿Qué no sería una clara ventaja en comparación a los demás? -A lo que se refería Raven es que todos los Jeagerts tienen dos pilotos manejándolos, pero hay uno que tiene tres, yo estaba a punto de responderle pero fui interrumpido por ella misma. _

_-Y lo más irónico es que pierde… Hicieron más daño los otros… -comenta antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de té. _

_-¡Sí! Pero seguro es porque al tener tres cerebros, sus capacidades disminuyen. –realmente ni sé si esa es una respuesta coherente, pero tenía que inventar algo para responderle a Raven._

_-Seguramente tú debes de tener más de cinco. –comentó otra vez. _

_Como me molestan esos comentaritos que hace, pero a la vez ¡Me divierten! Me hacen reír y de alguna forma, no me aburren. Aún así ¡Jamás se lo diré a ella! _

_-Muy chistosa Raven, muy chistosa… -me cruzo de brazos y frunzo el ceño. _

_Luego de un rato, puedo observar en el envase de mis palomitas que ya se me están acabando y al parecer, a las de Raven también. Así que decidí ir por más. _

_-Préstame tu envase, iré por más palomitas. –le extiendo mi mano para que me lo de, sin embargo me hace un gesto de "No" con su cabeza._

_-No es buena idea, chico bestia. Ya hemos comido mucho por hoy y además es de noche. –odio admitir que ella tiene razón, pero es verdad. Esas hamburguesas eran gigantescas y los envases no eran nada pequeños._

_Doy un suspiro y respondo derrotado. –Está bien… -me acomodo nuevamente en el sofá con mis brazos extendidos. _

_-Debo admitir Chico bestia, ésta película no es tan tonta como creí que sería. –el comentario que hace ella me sorprende, ¡Tenía razón después de todo! A ella le gustaría la película. _

_Yo sonrió de tanta felicidad y le digo. -¿Ves? ¡Te dije que te gustaría! –ella me mira y me hace un gesto como de suspiro. _

_-Te dije que no es tan tonta, aún así sí lo es. –vuelve a dirigir su mirada a la pantalla y comenta nuevamente. –Pero entretiene… A pesar de ser tonta… _

_Iba a decirle que la tonta era ella, pero suspiré y la miré de mala gana por unos momentos, después regresé mi concentración a la película._

_Ya llevábamos como dos horas de película, faltaba como una hora más para que terminara y allí Raven se levanta._

_Yo la miro y la detengo algo indignado. -¿¡A dónde vas!? ¡No he dicho nada para que te vayas! _

_Ella me mira enojada y me quita la mano. –¡Voy al baño! ¿O acaso no puedo? –yo me quedé algo apenado, creí que se iría a dormir. Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, yo también tenía ganas de regar un arbolito. _

_-¡Jejeje! –me rasco la nuca. –Yo también creo que voy. –ella suspira y nos dirigimos a los lavabos. _

_Raven entró en su habitación y yo en la mía, allí fui velozmente al baño para botar todo ese refresco de cola que me había tomado hace rato. -¡Ahhhhh….! –suspiro de placer, tantito más y me orinaba. Realmente desde hace rato tenía ganas pero no quería irme de allí ya que si me iba, seguramente Raven se iría. _

_Me lavo las manos y salgo silbando de mi habitación, por pura coincidencia me topo con Raven saliendo también de la suya._

_-Qué ironía… -comenta ella con su monótono tono de voz. _

_-¿Qué? –le pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

_Ella comienza a caminar y responde. –Que cada vez que salgo de mi habitación me encuentro contigo… _

_-Pues ya ves, son cosas que… ¡La película! –exclamo con las manos en mi cabeza, ¡Ya seguramente iba por la parte buena y nosotros perdiéndola! Tomo a Raven por la mano y me la llevo velozmente por el pasillo._

_Llegamos al living como un rayo, siento a Raven en el sofá y yo me siento al lado de ella como si el mismísimo demonio nos estuviera siguiendo._

_-¡Síii! –exclamé fuertemente. -¡Ya viene la parte buena! –aseguré enérgico. _

_-Grandioso… -me comenta con poco ánimo. _

_-¡Sí! ¡Es la batalla final! ¡Los dos últimos Jeagerts se enfrentan al último monstruo! –exclamo agitando mis brazos. _

_-Yupi… _

_-¡No entiendes! Ya me había visto ésta parte ¡Es épica! –agito aún más mis brazos. _

_-De nuevo, yupi… _

_Tras presenciar la épica batalla, vimos como de los dos robots solo quedó uno y el protagonista se estaba sacrificando para salvar a su amiga. _

_Yo suelto un par de cómicas lágrimas para comentar. –Ésta parte es nostálgica… Snif.. Snif… -Raven me mira de nuevo con esa expresión de "Eres patético" y me comenta. _

_-Eres patético… -hasta me leyó la mente la muy listilla. _

_Al terminar la película doy un gran bostezo. -¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué buena película! _

_-Sí… Muy buena… -comenta ella mientras se ponía de pie lista para irse. _

_-¡Oye, espera! –la detengo otra vez sujetándole el brazo. -¿A dónde vas? _

_-¿Cómo que "a dónde vas"?... Ya me voy a dormir. –se zafa de mi mano con algo de enojo. –Ya es tarde. –finaliza mientras emprendía su caminata a la puerta. _

_-Quizás tengas razón… -susurré por lo bajo y miro el reloj digital que se encontraba debajo del televisor. Eran las doce y media de la noche, así que le hice caso a Rae y me despedí de ella. -¡Buenas noches! –digo sonriendo. _

_-Igual… Buenas noches… -es lo último que escucho antes de que se cierre la puerta automática. _

_Doy un fuerte suspiro y apago el televisor, tomo un poco de agua y me dirijo a mi habitación para tratar de dormir. _

_Allí me acomodo en la ordenada cama mía y extiendo mis manos a mi nuca, tenía sueño pero decidí pensar en varias cosas. Principalmente en lo que haría en la mañana, tendría que buscar alguna idea para alegrar el día. _

_Ayer fue un día improvisado en todos los sentidos… Había previsto llegar a la torre lo más rápido posible para jugar con Cyborg el nuevo juego, sin embargo Robin; como siempre, le encargó la inspección de la torre y demás cosas aburridas… Cy siempre se demora un montón en eso así que supuse que el día ya estaba acabado. _

_Para sorpresa, Raven aceptó ir a caminar conmigo. Algo completamente difícil de lograr… ¿Qué digo difícil? ¡Casi imposible! Siempre anda en su pequeño cuartito… Me pregunto ¿Qué tanto hace? Aparte de leer… Ojalá pudiera… _

_-¡Esperen! –digo enérgicamente mientras me siento de golpe en la cama. -¡Ya sé qué hacer! –froto mis manos y sonrío malvadamente al tener una excelente idea. _

_-Al despertarme, iré a espiar a Raven en su habitación convertido en mosca. –sigo frotando mis manos con más velocidad. –Chico bestia, ésta idea es una de las mejores que has tenido. –y nuevamente sigo frotándome las manos. –Debería dejar de frotarme las manos, parezco una mosca. –dicho y hecho me acomodé para lograr conciliar el sueño; como siempre, me tomaría mucho rato en poder dormirme… _

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Qué desafortunada circunstancia no es así? –la voz de Cerebro se oyó detrás de mí. ¡Allí estaba él! ¡Saliendo de las sombras como siempre lo hace! _

_-¿¡Dónde están mis amigos!? –le pregunté entrando en la desesperación. _

_-Monsieur Mallah, por favor traiga a nuestros queridos invitados. –le dijo al Gorila quien trajo con él a mis amigos. _

_-No… -digo como casi un susurro al verlos petrificados en hielo puro. -¡Suéltalos! _

_-No estás en posición de exigir nada, Chico bestia. –Cerebro intenta irse pero yo lo detengo de un grito. _

_-¡Alto! ¿¡A dónde crees qué vas!? _

_-Voy hacia dónde yo me lo proponga, pequeño… Madame Rouge, enséñele buenos modales al chico. –dicho y hecho, la vieja esa se lanza hacia mí como un torpedo y me embiste en todo el pecho. _

_Caí fuertemente al suelo y antes de siquiera levantar la mirada recibo un fuerte golpe en toda la mejilla. _

_-Monsieur Mallah, haga ésta patética escena más satisfaciente para todos. Por favor, libere a sus amigos uno por uno y demuéstrele a ésta pequeña cosa verde lo que es el sufrimiento ajeno. –yo levanto mi mirada fijamente hacia ellos al oír lo que había dicho, el mono apestoso descongela a Robin quién de inmediato se pregunta en donde estaba, apenas termina de preguntar, el gorila lo embiste en toda la espalda. _

_-¡Robin! –trato de ir hacia él pero algo me enrolla los pies y golpeo fuertemente el suelo con mi boca. _

_-Deberías preocuparte más por ti, querido. –me dice Rouge quien me había enrollado todo el cuerpo con sus brazos elásticos. _

_Yo grito del dolor al sentir como mi cuerpo se aprieta más y más, esa vieja gorda sí que era fuerte. -¡Suéltame! –exijo con el poco aliento que me quedaba. _

_-Muy bien. –me lanza hacia la pared a toda velocidad y quedo incrustado en ella. –Por favor, al menos dame un poco de batalla. –me patea en toda la espalda una y otra vez._

–_¡Vamos! Haz que tu sufrimiento valga la pena. –tras patearme en toda la nuca, mi dolor pasó a ser rabia y de un fuerte impulso la embestí transformado en Elefante. _

_-¡Vaya, al fin te animaste pequeño! –de la nada, me golpea en toda la barbilla. El golpe me destransformó y me envió hacia la pared nuevamente de una patada. _

_Muy adolorido, miro a Robin quién hacia inconsciente en el suelo. -…Robin… -digo tristemente al ver como mi amigo es golpeado por ese mono. _

_Mallah me mira sádicamente y me habla. –Qué decepcionante batalla, esperaba más de tu nuevo líder. Mento dio un mejor combate que éste niño. –Mallah lo toma por la cabeza y lo lanza lejos de la sala en que estábamos. _

_-¡No…! –digo débilmente._

_-Ahora, pasemos por otro amigo tuyo. Veamos… -él toma a Cyborg y lo lanza brutalmente al suelo; congelado, se parte en mil piezas. _

_-¡Nooo!... ¡Cy…borg! –mis lágrimas no podían salir, el dolor que me ocasionó Rouge en la cabeza me hizo perder el nervio visual. –Co…bardes… _

_-Es muy lamentable pequeño ser verde. –me habla Cerebro quien se hallaba en una especie de cohete. –Siempre que te esfuerzas, siempre acabas en tragedia. Mira a tus amigos, al igual que la patrulla condenada están sufriendo el mismo destino y todo… Por tú culpa. _

_-Eres… Eres… -trataba de insultarlo pero no podía, tenía heridas tanto externas como internas… Rouge me presionó lo suficiente como para dejarme inmovilizado._

_-Me gustaría seguir presenciando tú fin Chico bestia. Pero tengo cosas más importantes en mente… Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, por favor sigan mostrándole el amor que sentimos por él. –Cerebro se retira de cómo siempre del lugar. ¡El muy cobarde! _

_-Será un placer. –dice Mallah tomando a Starfire. –Madame Rouge, haga los honores. –sonríe sádicamente acercándose hacia mí. _

_-Por supuesto Monsieur. –ella me enrolla nuevamente y me levanta en el aire. –Veamos cuan fuerte es tu resistencia. _

_En ese instante me aprieta fuertemente y me hace quebrar el hueso izquierdo del brazo. -¡Ahhhhh! –grito inconscientemente de dolor. _

_Había cerrado los ojos para tratar de aliviar el sufrimiento, pero logro escuchar a Mallah decirme algo que de inmediato los hago abrir. –Ve por última vez a tu querida amiga. –al momento en que los abro, veo como me estampa velozmente a Starfire. _

_-¡Ahhhh…..! –mi rostro me ardía, mis huesos crujían y mis orejas casi no sentían el sonido. -…Star… -dije al ver como los pedazos de mi amiga caían al suelo. _

_-Ahora, la última chica. –ese comentario hizo levantar instintivamente mi cabeza. _

_-¡NO! –grito al ver como Mallah toma a Raven y la empieza a descongelar. _

_-Naciste para ser un miembro de la patrulla condenada, fuiste un miembro de la patrulla condenada, y ahora… Morirás como los demás miembros. –me dice antes de tomar a Raven y azotarla contra el suelo. _

_-¡NO! –me intento soltar de Madame Rouge pero era inútil, me tenía muy presionado y por alguna razón no podía transformarme. _

_-Es inútil que trates de transformarte; querido, tengo bloqueadas tus reacciones nerviosas. –me comenta muy sádicamente. _

_Trato de dirigir mi mirada a donde estaba Raven, allí logro ver como empieza a despertar pero Mallah la toma y la aprieta con su mano. _

_-¡Ahh! –grita ella de dolor al despertarse. _

_-¡Raven! –¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡No podía! ¿¡Cómo es que los capturaron!? ¿¡Cómo llegaron a las garras de Cerebro!? _

_-Chico… bestia… -dirijo mi mirada hacia ella y veo… veo como suelta una lágrima. _

_-No… ¡NO! –soy un miembro de la patrulla condenada. ¡Soy un titán! _

_El dolor se convirtió en adrenalina y pude transformarme en una víbora, me deslizo por el brazo de Madame Rouge y caigo al suelo. Mi objetivo: Ir a donde estaba Mallah._

_Iba deslizándome lo más rápido que podía, pero me toma de nuevo Madame y me enrolla aún convertido en víbora… -¡Caíste vieja! -me transformo en Tiranosaurio y obligo a Madame a soltarme. _

_-¡Ahh! –exclama la vieja al dolerle los brazos. _

_Aprovechando su distracción le doy un coletazo y la estampo contra la pared. Posteriormente la embisto en ella y la dejo entre los escombros. _

_Rugo inconscientemente y me abalanzo contra el simio, éste suelta a Rae y cae al otro extremo de la sala. _

_-¿¡Estás bien!? –le pregunto con mucha desesperación al verla medio consiente. _

_Ella me hace un gesto positivo, pero eso no me bajó la adrenalina. -¡Ya basta! –la dejo en el suelo y me embisto contra Mallah transformado en la Bestia. _

_Solo había una idea en mi mente y era. -¡Pagarán por todo lo que han hecho! –le grito al apestoso simio y lo mando a volar de un potente golpe en la quijada. _

_-Ahora… ¡Ahora los que se partirán en mil pedazos serán ust…_

_._

_._

_._

_-Alarma del despertador- _

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Euhhh…? –pregunto casi inconsciente al abrir mis ojos. ¿Tan rápido había amanecido? _

_Llevo mis puños a mis ojos y me incorporo. -¡Ahhhhggg! –doy un fuerte bostezo y observo el reloj. –Las seis con treinta y cinco… -dirijo mi mirada a la ventana y veo al sol ya pegado en el horizonte. _

_Me levanto y hago lo de siempre; orinar, cepillarme, bañarme, afeitarme la aún no desarrollada barba y cantar el amanecer transformado en gallo. _

_Ya por los pasillos recuerdo el plan perfectamente ideado que tenía para hoy. _

_Me sobo las manos y comentado maliciosamente. –Muy bien chico bestia, es hora de empezar tu plan. –me dirijo sigilosamente hacia la habitación de Raven, allí me aseguro que siga dormida colocando mi oreja en su puerta. _

_-Al parecer sigue dormida. –pienso. -¡Es perfecto! –grito inconscientemente y al mismo instante me tapo la boca. –Rayos, debo controlarme. –pienso nuevamente. _

_Ya iniciado mi plan, me convierto en mosca y me deslizo por el orificio de la puerta. _

_-Dddddddd… -hacía sonidos de mosca mientras sobrevolaba la lúgubre mazmorra… Digo, la habitación de Raven._

_Al localizar a Raven, me pego en la pared justo encima de ella. –Soy una mente maestra, nadie puede percatarse de una mosca pegada en la pared. –comento para mí mismo._

_Tras acomodarme perfectamente, me pongo a observarla. –No había visto a Raven dormir… -pauso para proseguir. -…Al menos no desde antier… _

_La verdad, cuando no tenía más nada qué hacer; todas las mañanas, espiaba a Raven mientras dormía. ¡Lástima que no existan cámaras tan pequeñas! Sino… ¡Ésta sería la broma suprema! _

_Así que como casi siempre, me puse a observarla. Estaba durmiendo muy plácidamente, su mano metida en la almohada y de medio lado, con una pierna por encima de la otra y roncando… Vaya, y dicen que el que ronca soy yo. Claro, seré honesto y diré que no estaba roncando fuerte pero si algo suave. _

_Como al parecer aún no se levantaría, comencé a merodear el lugar. La habitación había cambiado una gran parte desde la primera vez que entré en ella, ya no habían tantos demonios de piedra, ni gárgolas de piedra, ni cabezas de cuervos, de piedra… Estaba más relajada la habitación, aún así mantenía su aspecto de mazmorra y esas cosas que espantarían a cualquiera… Y a Cyborg… Pero no a mí, curiosamente no me aterran en nada. _

_Por allí observé el baúl donde estaba el libro de Malchior, ese demente dragón-hombre/mujer que rompió el corazón de Raven. ¡Vaya sujeto!... Me pregunto ¿Cómo es que se unió a Cerebro y su hermandad del mal si estaba encerrado en el libro? Bueno… Misterios de la vida… Quizás se lo pregunte más tarde a Rae. _

_Tras inspeccionar otras cosas, me dirigí al ropero; quizás abría más prendas de las que siempre usa. _

_-Rayos… -había un problema. Estaba convertido en mosca y no podía abrir el ropero, no tenía orificios por donde entrar y si me transformaba muy seguro despertaba a Raven. –Vaaa… un pequeño vistazo no lastimará a nadie. –pensé antes de destransformarme. _

_Con el mismo sigilo en que andaba, tomé las maniguetas del ropero y lo abrí muy cuidadosamente._

_-¡Aaahhhhhh! –me grita una cosa rara y negra de allí dentro, en el mismo segundo en que abrí el ropero; lo cerré, apoyando mi espalda en la puerta. _

_-¡Glup! –tragué saliva muy preocupado, eso seguramente despertó a Raven. _

_Miré a su cama pero vi que aún seguía durmiendo, hizo varios quejidos pero no se despertó. -¡Ufff…! –lancé un fuerte suspiro de alivio. ¡Eso estuvo espantoso! Casi se me salía el pecho. _

_Miré a todos lados y apenas di un paso, Raven se despierta. -¡Ahh! –pienso agitadamente y me transformo en un mosquito. _

_Rae se queda sentada en su cama y da un bostezo, se estira y se levanta. Toma su capa y entra al baño. _

_Por supuesto que iba a seguirla al baño… Pero como siempre, algo no me dejó entrar. ¿Remordimiento quizás? ¿O tal vez pena? Cualquiera de las dos, las chicas necesitan su espacio y… empiezo a sentir algo de sonrojo pero no me atrevo ver a Raven sin nada. _

_¡Esas son cosas de pervertidos! Me gusta enfadar a Raven pero un atrevimiento así sería como sentenciar mi funeral. _

_Tras esperar un rato, ella salió del baño y caminó hacia su mesita de noche. Allí guardó un no sé qué que nunca puedo distinguir. Al parecer es algo pequeño pero no tengo idea de qué es. _

_Al guardar lo que sea que guardó, se sienta en la alfombra y comienza a levitar de apoco con su típica pose de "estoy meditando" _

_Yo me escondo sigilosamente detrás de una foto… -Espera… ¿Qué? -¿Una foto? Me acomodo mejor para ver qué foto era, para mi sorpresa es la foto que nos tomamos en Tokio. _

_Allí estábamos los cinco, Cyborg, Robin, Star, ella y yo… Cy parecía una vaca, gracias a toda esa comida que le dieron como premio. Jejeje, era chistoso su aspecto… Uhmm… Me puse a ver mejor la foto, había algo que me llamaba la atención de vez en cuando. _

_Cyborg siempre estaba por allá solo, alejado de nosotros, Robin siempre se hallaba junto a Starfire pero… Ahora que lo deduzco mejor… Yo casi siempre aparezco junto a Rae… Qué raro… _

_-Bueno… Supongo que son los misterios e incógnitas de la vida. –comento antes de volver a mirar a Raven. _

_Al parecer siempre hace lo mismo… Siempre se la mantiene meditando y haciendo cosas raras, como me estaba quedando dormido, decidí por completada la misión y me fui a desayunar. _

_Salí por debajo de la puerta y me destransformé, me estiré un poco y me dirigí al living. _

_Al llegar allí la puerta se abre automáticamente y entro saludando a todos. -¡Buenos días chicos! _

_En el living se encontraban todos menos Rae, Robin andaba en uno de los asientos leyendo el diario, Star se encontraba preparando unos… Unos no sé qué que siempre prepara por las mañanas y Cy andaba jugando el nuevo videojuego; al parecer se levantó muy temprano. _

_Star me miró y me saludó amablemente. -¡Buenos días amigo Chico bestia! ¿¡Cómo has dormido!? _

_-¡Muy bien, gracias Star! –la verdad siempre sueño con cosas bizarras, curiosamente siempre son batallas en las que despierto inconcluso. _

_-Buenos días. –me saluda Robin sin apartar su vista del diario. _

_Por último me saluda Cy quién ni volteó a verme, estaba más que concentrado en el juego que ¡Ambos! Jugaríamos. _

_-¡Oye Cy! –me voy rápidamente adonde estaba él. -¿¡Andas jugando todavía ese juego sin mí!? –agito ferozmente los brazos._

_-Lo siento bestita, pero éste juego es muy adictivo. –me responde haciendo ruiditos con el control del juego. _

_Frunzo el ceño y le grito agitando mis brazos aún más rápido. -¡Ni siquiera he podido ver de qué trata! _

_-Eso te pasa por irte a pasear con Raven. –es cierto lo que dice Cy, preferí irme a caminar por allí con ella que quedarme a jugar videojuegos. Eso si es raro en mí. _

_-Bueno… ¡Olvídalo! –me siento al lado de él. -¿Vamos ir al cine a ver la película que se estrena hoy? –le pregunté a ver si se animaba, estaba seguro que diría que sí pero me equivoqué._

_-Lo siento de nuevo bestita, pero no creo que pueda. Aún me faltan muchas misiones por completar y Robin me pidió actualizar los comunicadores ahora en la tarde. –desde que llegamos de Tokio Cyborg no ha querido hacer cosas conmigo… Me siento cambiado por ese nuevo juego… ¡Y se supone que lo iríamos a jugar juntos!_

_Iba a responderle muy educadamente pero fui interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta automática. _

_Allí iba entrando Raven, como siempre levitando y con dirección a la máquina de té. _

_-¡Buenos días amiga Raven! –la saludó Star con su típica sonrisa. _

_-Buenos días… -responde monótonamente Rae llegando justo adonde estaba Star, allí busca su taza favorita y prepara su té de hierbas. _

_-¡Boooyaah! –me asustó el grito de Cyborg. -¡Nueva misión completada! ¡Ouh ouh ouh! –exclamó felizmente seguido de su bailecito del robot victorioso._

_Yo me dirigí hacia donde estaban las chicas y le pregunto a Rae como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. –Oye Raven, ¿Vamos al cine a ver la nueva película que se estrena hoy? –sonrío ampliamente y con estrellas en los ojos. _

_-Por favor di que sí, di que sí, di que sí. –pensaba un tanto ilusionado. _

_-¿No puedes ir tú solo? –me pregunta secamente y tomando su taza de té._

_Iba a responderle, pero como últimamente está de moda interrumpirme. Sonó la alarma._

_-¡Problemas! –gritó Robin como un demente levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia el monitor. -Zona central… ¡Titanes, vamos! –dicho y hecho todos salimos velozmente de la Torre T._

_Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, vimos caos y desorden en todos lados. En serio viejo, ¿Qué los villanos no pueden ser ordenados? _

_-Esto me resulta muy familiar. –comenta Robin mientras nos agrupamos en un círculo, cada uno a espaldas del otro. -¡Cuidado! –un camión nos cae encima, pero logramos esquivar el golpe y la explosión._

_-No puede ser… ¡Es esa cosa otra vez! –al decir Robin esto, busco a "esa" cosa entre el humo que dejó la explosión. _

_Era ese raro monstruo de color blanco que se transformaba en todo lo que tocaba. La última vez que lo vimos, logramos neutralizarlo todos juntos pero al final logró escapar por el desagüe. _

_-Cuidados amigos, recuerden que no hemos podido vencerlo. –advierte Star un tanto preocupada. _

_-No hemos podido… Hasta ahora. –asegura Raven preparándose para el ataque. _

_-¡Titanes!... ¡Al ataque! –grita Robin abalanzándose hacia esa cosa, éste medio golpea a Robin y lo lanza por los aires. _

_-¡Robin! –grita Star algo enojada y al igual que Robin, también se lanza contra el monstruo. _

_Star le da varios golpes pero él toca el suelo y la manda a volar por los aires. _

_Cyborg le lanza su cañón de plasma y logra destruir parte de su cuerpo rocoso, pero inmediatamente toca un neumático de otro camión y golpea a Cyborg fuertemente. _

_Yo trato de sorprenderlo embistiéndolo transformado en Rinoceronte, pero éste rebota y me golpea con más fuerza de lo que yo le golpeé._

_-¡Auuch! –me quejo mientras me sobo la cabeza. _

_Raven lo empezó a atacar con varios coches pero, éste absorbió uno de ellos y la golpeó fuertemente. _

_Ella cayó cerca de donde yo estaba. –Rae, ¿Estás bien? –le pregunto al verle sobarse la cabeza. _

_-Más que bien… Ésta cosa es más fuerte de lo que parece. –dice mientras le ayudo a levantarse. _

_-Debemos encontrar una forma para detenerlo, parece ser invencible. –la última vez que peleamos contra él Rae lo acorraló y le lanzamos todos nuestros ataques, pero dudo que esta vez vuelva a funcionar._

_Robin se levantó y comenzó a atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo pero éste era muy resistente, prácticamente no le hacía nada. En una movida la criatura tomó a Robin y lo lanzó hacia un vehículo, estampándolo en éste. _

_Star enojada empezó a golpearlo salvajemente, pero como la vez pasada la mandó lejos de un golpe._

_-¡Vamos! –animo a Raven para que ataquemos juntos al monstruo. Yo me transformo en Tiranosaurio y le doy un coletazo que lo estampa contra un edificio, pero absorbe el concreto y me embiste en toda la panza. _

_Cyborg lo sorprendió agarrándolo por la espalda, Raven aprovechó y le lanzó varios ataques oscuros, pero fueron inútiles. La criatura estampó a Cyborg con Raven. _

_Esa cosa no tiene debilidad alguna, siempre que la atacamos nos ataca nuevamente, parece indestructible. _

_Tras varios momentos de pelea, la criatura nos embiste a todos y nos hace chocar contra las estructuras del lugar. _

_-¿¡Cómo!? –pregunta Robin enfadado golpeando el suelo. _

_Cyborg se reincorpora y trata de levantarse. –Cada vez que lo atacamos ¡Nos ataca más fuerte! ¿¡Qué demonios es ésta cosa!? _

_El monstruo empieza a acercarse a nosotros peligrosamente. _

_-¡Allí viene! –comento algo asustado, estábamos muy lastimados y esa cosa ni siquiera sudaba._

_-Titanes… ¡Retirada! -¿Retirada? ¿Desde cuándo Robin ordena una retirada? Al parecer ésta cosa es más peligrosa de lo que parece. _

_Dicho y hecho intentamos huir pero la criatura no nos dejó, tomó rápidamente a Cyborg y lo lanzó hacia nosotros. _

_Los cinco caímos por la inercia y al incorporarnos la criatura nos embistió fuertemente. _

_-¡Ahhh! –gritamos al ser esparcidos por el lugar. _

_Star se levantó débilmente y comentó. –Es… más fuerte que la otra vez… _

_Dirigí mi mirada hacia Cyborg y vi como su medidor del brazo marcaba en daño considerable, Star tenía herido un brazo y Robin una pierna. Raven por otra parte parecía estar bien, pero se veía agotada, y yo pues, ya estoy acostumbrado a todo el daño físico que me hagan. Así que traté de hacer algo realmente heroico… O estúpido._

_-Raven, toma a los chicos y teletranspórtalos, yo… Yo lo distraeré. –me levanté firmemente. Lo sé, estaba haciendo una tontería pero debía intentarlo. El monstruo conoce los movimientos de los demás, menos los míos, o bueno, fui el único con quién menos peleó._

_Raven me mira y me pregunta con enojo. -¿Qué dices? Deja de hacerte el héroe y no digas tonterías. _

_Dirijo mi mirada hacia ella y le respondo algo enojado. -¡No son tonterías! Esa cosa no dejará que nos vayamos… Lo distraeré lo más que pueda. _

_Robin se incorpora y me habla algo adolorido. –¡No harás nada Chico bestia! ¡Esa cosa puede matarte!_

_Bajo un poco mi mirada y escucho la voz de Star. –¡Robin tiene razón! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Debemos mantenernos unidos y… -la interrumpo. _

_-¡No! No lo hará… Ésta cosa no es nada comparado a Cerebro y sus secuaces. –aprieto mis puños al recordar los tiempos en que vive combatiendo la hermandad del mal. El dolor físico que sentí al ser aprisionado por Mallah, enrollado por Rouge y las oleadas de robos que éstos tenían. _

_Ya vi como la patrulla casi moría a manos de Cerebro por mí culpa… No permitiré que mis amigos pasen lo mismo por ésta criatura. _

_-Raven, llévatelos. –digo casi como un susurro. _

_Antes de embestir a la criatura esa como un completo lunático. Sonrío y le pregunto a Raven. –Si logro salir vivo de ésta. ¿Iremos al cine a ver la película? Cyborg solo quiere andar jugando ese nuevo juego. –dirijo mi mirada a mi mejor amigo, quién se había apagado hace unos momentos. _

_-Chico bestia… ¡Deja de decir tonterías! –me grita Robin más que irritado. -¡Tú no harás nada! ¿¡Entendiste!? _

_-Descuida Robin, no estoy sacrificándome ni nada de eso… Solo lo distraeré lo suficiente para que escapen. –me pongo en guardia y me acerco cautelosamente a la criatura. _

_Mientras pensaba en qué cosa convertirme para embestirlo, la voz de Raven suena por mis espaldas. –No lo hagas… ¡Eso es estúpido! ¡Te matará! –ella intentó levantarse pero al parecer estaba herida ya que mostró señales de dolor._

_-Soy el único quién no está lastimado, quien no ha peleado por largo rato con ésta cosa y el que les asegura que escapará con el trasero intacto. –les aseguré con el pulgar y guiñándoles el ojo. _

_-Muy bien…-suspiro lentamente y miro fijo al monstruo. -¡Ahora! –grito antes de transformarme instantáneamente en un Mamut y llevándome por delante a esa cosa amorfa. _

_-¡Chico Bestia! –me grita Starfire quien apenas y podía moverse. _

_Yo estampo al monstruo contra un edificio, el cual comenzó a soltar escombros y golpearnos a ambos. _

_-¡No! –gritó Robin tratando de venir a ayudarme, pero escuchaba como le costaba moverse. _

_Por otra parte, Raven tomó a Cyborg y lo juntó con los demás. –Vámonos. –fue lo último qué escuché antes de oír el sonido que hace al teletransportarse. _

_Yo estaba empujando con todas mis fuerzas a la criatura, pero llegó el momento en que no pude más y absorbió mis colmillos. Me tomó por ellos y me aventó lejos del edificio. _

_Apenas caí y choqué con el poste de electricidad, siendo como me embiste en todo el estómago. -¡Ahhh…! –suelto inconsciente un gemido de dolor._

_Me toma por el cuello y me lanza hacia un vehículo. El impacto en mi espalda fue muy fuerte, pero no para rendirme, recordé por qué estaba haciendo esto, así que me levanté y contraataqué convertido en Triceratops._

_Mandé lejos al monstruo y aprovechando el momento, me transformé en halcón y emprendí el vuelo. Pero mis esperanzas en un escape rápido desaparecieron al ser atrapado por un montón de cemento fresco. _

_Esa cosa había absorbido el concreto y lo transformó de solido a liquido. –Eso es… nuevo… -comenté con dificultad al ver como comenzaba a secarme. _

_Traté de transformarme en todo tipo de animales voladores, pero no daban resultado. Me transformé en una ballena pero fue mi peor movida, perdí mucho oxigeno y seguía igual pero peor que antes. Al hacer esa tontería, me debilité mucho y comenzaba a convertirme en una estatua humana._

_El cemento ya me había cubierto todo el cuerpo y solo me faltaba la nariz por ser cubierta, en ese instante traté de transformarme en algo pequeño y tal vez lograría escapar, pero me fue imposible. No podía moverme, sentía como si me estuvieran bloqueando mis nervios… En ese instante recordé el sueño en que Madame Rouge me enrolló cruelmente… Esa vieja… _

_Con mi último aliento solo pude inhalar el poco aire que quedó para terminar viendo pura oscuridad._

_¿Morí?_

_Me encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, no sabía con exactitud dónde estaba pero no podía distinguir absolutamente nada._

_Era un lugar vacío en todos los sentidos, estaba caminando sobre… ¿Nada? Parecía que estuviera en el espacio o algo parecido. _

_-¿Hola? –pregunté tratando de encontrar una respuesta._

_Tras intentarlo varias veces, entendí que no había nadie, no había nada. _

_Suspiré profundamente al comprender que ya no había nada qué hacer… Ya no podría hacer todo lo que siempre quise hacer… Ya podría comer más pizza, ya no podría comer más tofu… Ya no podría jugar con Cyborg ni estar con él… Ya no podría estar más mis amigos… Ya no podría estar más con… _

_-¿Chico Bestia? –esa voz… ¡Esa voz! _

_Esa voz me hizo salir de mi trance, ¡Reconocía esa voz! ¡Esa voz era de…!_

_-Terra… -respondí al dirigir mi mirada adonde provenía la voz. _

_Allí estaba ella… ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Era Terra! ¡Terra! ¡Y me recordaba! ¡Esto era genial!_

_Yo corrí hacia ella pero parecía que cada vez se alejaba más. _

_-Terra… ¡Espera! ¡Espérame! –le exclamo algo agitado. _

_-No Chico Bestia… -baja su mirada y la dirige nuevamente hacia mí. –Tú no debería seguirme. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –pregunto agobiado al ver como se alejaba cada vez más. _

_-Chico Bestia… Yo soy tu pasado… No puedes perseguir tu pasado… _

_-Pero… ¡Terra! –trato desesperadamente de correr lo más rápido que puedo, pero era inútil, cada vez que me le acercaba ella retrocedía. _

_-Lo lamento Chico Bestia… -y de repente desaparece. _

_-¡No! ¡Terra! –me detengo inconscientemente al ver como ella se había ido y caigo de rodillas._

_-Me dejó… solo… -exclamé triste al sentirme solo. –Estoy… Solo…_

_Guardé un rato de silencio hasta que algo me sorprendió. Una voz parecida a la mía habló de la nada. _

_-Crees que estás solo, pero no es así._

_-¿Eh? –pregunté al tratar de buscar esa voz. -¿Quién dijo eso? _

_Me pongo de pie y busco esa voz. _

_-Crees que estás sola Raven, pero no es así. –ahora comprendo, estoy recordando varias cosas… Esas fueron las mismas palabras con quién me dirigí a Rae cuando Malchior la engañó._

_-Raven… ¡Je! Ella más que nadie es la que sabe perfectamente qué es la soledad. –hablo para mí mismo al recordarla. _

_-Siempre en su pequeño mundo… Ella nació con el único propósito de destruir el mundo… Y mírenla… Se ha convertido en una gran amiga y una excelente titán. _

_Sonrío al recordarla, realmente me sentía cómodo al tener su presencia. Siempre en todas las batallas que luchaba con ella, me sentía protegido… Siempre me cuidaba… Y lo más irónico es que yo también la cuidaba._

_Tras recordar varios momentos, una potente luz me sacó de ese trance. -¿Qué es eso? –pregunto algo confuso y tratando de cubrir mis ojos. _

_-Chico Bestia. –la voz de Raven se oyó de repente. _

_Trataba de ver mejor pero la luz me lo impedía. _

_Otra voz se unió a la de Rae y me llamó. -¡Chico Bestia! –esa era… ¿Star? De pronto escucho la voz de Robin y la de Cyborg. _

_-Chicos… ¿Dónde están? –pregunto preocupado al no poder verlos. _

_-Despierta… -me dice la voz de Rae, ¿Despertar? ¿Estoy durmiendo o qué pasa? _

_Haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo trato de caminar hacia la luz y poco a poco empiezo a visualizar mejor el lugar. _

_-¿Eh? –mis ojos empezaron a dolerme y tuve que cerrarlos fuertemente ya que sentía un ardor insoportable. _

_Me sentía extraño y todo era extraño, ni sabía dónde estaba ni por qué estaba allí pero al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con el techo de una habitación. Empecé a cerrarlos y abrirlos de nuevo para mirar mejor, volteo a la izquierda y veo una gran ventana; al parecer estoy en la Torre T. _

_Cuando siento que alguien me toca instintivamente reacciono y me levanto del lugar. _

_-¡Ahh! –grito paranoico al despertarme. _

_-¡Chico Bestia! ¡Despertaste! –escuché a Star gritar alegremente. _

_Yo dirijo mi mirada hacia ellos quienes estaban allí observándome como si no me hubieran visto desde hace tiempo. _

_-¡Bestita! ¡Estás vivo! –me abraza bruscamente Cy quien se hallaba monitoreando el computador._

_-Ehh… -trato de zafarme de los brazos de ese mastodonte. –Viejo… Si sigues apretándome así… ¡No creo que lo siga! –me dolían un poco los huesos y ¡Cyborg me apretaba como un oso!_

_-Lo siento bestita. –me dice después de soltarme. _

_Yo tomo aire y trato de preguntar ¿Qué había pasado? Pero como es de costumbre, fui interrumpido por Robin. _

_-Chico bestia…-se acerca a la cama en donde yo estaba y me mira fijamente. -¡Lo que hiciste fue una completa irresponsabilidad! –me gritó muy enojado. -¡Pudiste a ver muerto! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras y aún así lo hiciste! –me apuntó con su dedo y prosiguió con su reprendimiento. –Desobedeciste una orden… ¡Y casi mueres! ¿¡Qué sucede contigo!? _

_Agacho un poco la cabeza y trato de sonreír, pero la mirada de Robin era muy intimidante. –Lo hice por el equipo… Si no lo hubiera hecho ¿Quién sabe qué nos hubiera pasado? _

_-Esa no es una respuesta. –me afirma amenazadoramente. –Escucha Chico bestia, cuando ordeno una retirada me refiero a irnos todos ¡Todos! ¿Entiendes? _

_-Pero… -iba a responderle pero fui interrumpido por Starfire. _

_-Robin tiene razón… ¡Casi mueres! –dice ella llevando sus manos a su pecho. –Nos asustaste. _

_En ese momento recuerdo lo que quería preguntarles hace rato. –Oigan… Pero… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Gané? ¿Qué pasó con el monstruo? _

_Justo después de preguntar eso, vi como Raven; quien se encontraba detrás de los demás, salió de la habitación. _

_Cyborg se acercó a mí y me pone sus manos en mis hombros, me mira fijamente y luego… ¡Me sacude como una licuadora! _

_-¿¡Estás Bromeando!? ¡No pudimos los cinco contra él! ¿¡Y crees que tú sí!? ¡Jajajaja! –su "preocupación" pasó a ser un ataque de risa. _

_-¡Basta Cy! –le ordeno que pare de sacudirme. _

_-Bueno, tú no lograste detener a la criatura. Pero Raven sí. –me responde él tratando de regresar al computador. _

_-¿Raven?... Pero si lo último que recuerdo fue que le dije que se los llevara de allí… ¿Cómo es qué…? _

_Robin se acerca nuevamente a mí y me responde calmadamente. –Fue Raven quién te salvó la vida, el monstruo te había petrificado en cemento puro. –hizo una pausa y prosiguió. –Después de dejarnos aquí, ella sintió como tu presencia desaparecía por lo que regresó al lugar. _

_-¡Síiii! –dice Cyborg con una voz que parecía que tenía ganas de soltar una carcajada. –Mira, te pondré un vídeo que captó una de las cámaras del lugar. –allí me acomoda el monitor y coloca el vídeo._

_En el vídeo veo como transformado en Mamut embestía brutalmente a la criatura contra el edificio, luego éste comenzaba a soltar escombros y nos aplastaba en el pavimento. Luego se ve como yo salía volando por los aires y cayendo en un automóvil… Destransformando, el monstruo me lanzaba por los aires… A lo último y lo que recuerdo es que me lanza chorros de cemento fresco y me empieza a petrificar. _

_-Viejo… En verdad me pateó el trasero. –comento algo atónito al ver cómo me pateaban el trasero._

_Luego de cubrirme completamente de cemento, el monstruo se disponía a irse pero una garra de cuervo oscuro lo embiste en el pavimento y lo lanza brutalmente hacia un edificio. ¡Era Raven! Había vuelto… _

_La criatura le lanza el chorro de cemento fresco pero no le hace absolutamente nada a esa forma demoníaca que adquiere Rae de vez en cuando. Ella lo embiste con esas cosas del demonio y lanza de nuevo hacia otro edificio, la criatura intenta hacer algo pero es golpeada una y otra vez contra el pavimento por la garra de cuervo que salía quién sabe dónde de la capa de Rae. Al final ella lo lanza hacia un hidrante y al aprovechar que éste soltó agua, el monstruo absorbió el líquido y escapó cobardemente. _

_-¡Booooyahhh…! Eso sí que es poder. –exclama Cyborg al ver como la criatura huía de la forma de Rae. –Pero espera bestita… la mejor parte viene aquí. –me sonríe maliciosamente y me acomoda mejor la pantalla. _

_Allí veo como Rae vuelve a su forma normal y me saca de esa escultura de cemento. Ella me toma suavemente e inexplicadamente me da un… _

_-Un abrazo… ¡Uhhh! –se burla Cyborg quien estaba más que divertido con la escena. -¡Qué tiernos! –y creía que la sarcástica era Raven._

_Yo estaba impactado pero a la vez algo avergonzado, Star estaba sonriendo y con las manos juntas, Robin estaba con una sonrisa que decía "Viejo, qué escena más nostálgica" y Cyborg, bueno… Cyborg estaba teniendo uno de sus ataques de risa robóticos. _

_-¡Espera! –exclama tratando de volver a la calma. –Volveré a repetir esa escena. ¡Jajajaja! –de repente el monitor explota. -¡AHH! –y grita como una niña espantada. _

_-¡Nooo! Mi monitor… ¡Mi computadora!... ¡El vídeo!... –decía mientras lloraba al ver como la máquina botaba humo._

_Mientras Cyborg realizaba una escena dramática, yo me pongo de pie y trato de ir hacia la puerta, pero Star me detiene. -¿A dónde vas? –me pregunta preocupada._

_-Iré a darle las gracias a Raven por salvarme la vida. –respondo con una gran sonrisa._

_Robin me toca el hombro y me dice. –No deberías hacer mucho esfuerzo por ahora, lo mejor es que descanses al menos por unas horas. Le diremos a Raven que venga. –finalizó antes de salir de la habitación._

_No tuve más opción que quedarme sentado en la cama de la habitación, que ahora que veo mejor me doy cuenta que es la enfermería._

_Star salió detrás de Robin y Cy poco después de llorar y hacer un drama robótico al despedirse de la computadora._

_Yo me quedé allí, sentado y aburrido… Preferiría seguir peleando contra esa cosa que estar sin hacer nada. Poco antes de decidir escabullirme, escuché el ruido que hace la puerta al abrirse._

_-¡Raven! –exclamo feliz al verla entrar. –Al fin, un poco de diversión… -comento como un susurro. _

_-¿Acaso soy tu payaso de circo? –me pregunta con esa expresión de "ya me tienes cansada" _

_Ella toma uno de los asientos y se sienta al lado de mi cama. _

_-No es lo que quería decir, es que ando aburrido… -me cruzo de brazos. –Desde que llegamos de Tokio no he podido pasármela en grande como tenía planeado… _

_-¿En grande? –me pregunta con su tono monótono._

_-¡Sí! –exclamo agitando mis brazos. –Tenía planeado jugar con Cyborg ese nuevo juego, pero él solo lo juega para sí mismo… -de pronto escucho un "Booooyahh" a lo lejos. -¿¡Ves!? ¡Ya está jugando de nuevo!... ¡Y sin mí! –grito agitando aún más rápido los brazos._

_-Sí que es todo un plan para pasárselo "en grande"… -dice mirándome con esos ojos serios debajo de la capucha._

_-¡Lo es! –insisto. –Además, no es todo lo que tenía planeado. _

_-¿Ah no? _

_-¡No! –vuelvo a cruzarme los brazos. –También tenía planeado probar mis juguetes que compré con Cyborg, pero ya ves que no quiere… _

_-Súper… -comenta secamente. _

_-Peeeeero… ¡Para eso te tengo a ti! –digo alegremente mientras me le abalanzo y le doy un abrazo de oso._

_-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! –me grita seguido de bruscos movimientos para tratar de liberarse. _

_Me acerco cautelosamente a su oído y le susurro macabramente. –Lo haré con una condición. _

_-¿Ehh…? ¿Cuál condición? –me dice algo enojada y apunto de patearme el trasero. _

_Yo la suelto y le exclamo con los brazos extendidos. -¡Que vayamos al cine! –yo le había dicho que si salía vivo del combate contra esa cosa, iríamos al cine. ¡Y estoy vivito y coleando así que le toca a ella!_

_-No. –responde cortantemente. _

_-¡No puedes decir que no! –me acerco a Rae y la apunto con mi dedo. –Yo te dije que si salía vivo de la batalla… ¡Iríamos al cine! ¿Recuerdas? _

_-Yo nunca acepté. –se cruzó de brazos y volteó la mirada. _

_-¡Pero debiste! –me puse de pie en la cama. -¡Gracias a mí escaparon! Así que merezco una recompensa… -di unos pequeños golpes a mis brazos._

_-Lo que hiciste no fue nada heroico… ¡Fue una completa idiotez! –el tono elevado de Rae hizo que me sentara de golpe en la cama. –Si no fuera porque me regresé por ti… ¡Hubieras muerto! _

_-¿Y por qué regresaste por mí? –pregunté sacándole tema a Rae, sabía que pronto explotaría de enojo o algo parecido. _

_-¡Por qué… -repentinamente calló y desvió la mirada. –Estoy en deuda contigo… _

_-¿¡Eh!? –me sorprendí inconscientemente al escuchar eso. -¿En… deuda? _

_-Así es… -Raven se quitó la capucha y prosiguió con un tono más sereno. –Desde que me salvaste de Adonis, estoy en deuda contigo. _

_-Oh… -mi sensación de diversión pasó a ser una más calmada. Realmente no tenía idea de que ella aún recordaba ese incómodo momento. –Yo… eh… Gracias… Gracias Raven. –le agradezco mientras me rascaba la nuca. _

_Ella sonríe y luego cambia su mirada a una enojada. –Aún así, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo ahora mismo no estarías aquí. –me afirma con mucha seguridad. _

_-Lo siento… ¡Jejeje! –sonrío nerviosamente. –Pero tenía que hacerlo, ustedes estaban en peligro y si tendría que hacerlo de nuevo… Lo haría sin duda alguna. –al igual que ella, afirmo con seguridad. _

_Los chicos sabían que yo era muy leal, testarudo y firme. Cuando Terra se fue con Slade, yo hice lo que estaba a mí alcance para tratar de entrarla en razón, así que estas cosas no son nada extraño en mí, son parte de mi esencia. _

_-Eres un tonto… -es lo opina de mí antes de ponerse su capucha. –Pero… Supongo que iremos de todos modos… _

_¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Aceptó? Yo estaba algo sorprendido, últimamente ha estado muy sorpresiva._

_-¿Eso… Quiere decir qué… ¡Iremos al cine!? –pregunto levantándome enérgicamente en la cama. _

_Ella me mira con una expresión de "oye, tranquilo viejo" pero yo seguía igual. _

_-¿A qué hora es? –me pregunta algo desinteresada. _

_Yo sonrío y tomo asiento en el borde de la cama para responderle. –A las tres de la tarde… Por cierto… ¿¡Qué hora es!? –pregunto como un demente al ver por todos lados. _

_-Relájate… Apenas son las once de la mañana. –ella se suspira y se levanta. –Debes de tener hambre… Espera aquí, traeré tu desayuno. –dijo dándose la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta._

_¿En verdad iba a traerme mi desayuno? ¿O estaba bromeando? Que yo recuerde Raven nunca bromea… A menos que yo esté con ella, pero… ¿En verdad iba a traerme la comida? Ya sé lo que está pasando… ¡Morí y estoy en el cielo!_

_-Naaaah... -descarté esa idea inmediatamente. _

_Entonces ¿En verdad Raven iba a traerme el desayuno? ¡Es imposible! Digo, ¿Desde cuándo ella hace todo eso? _

_Mientras rascaba mi barbilla, ella entró a la habitación cargando una bandeja con mi supuesto desayuno. _

_-Aquí tienes. –dice antes de colocarlo encima de mis piernas. –Buen provecho. –ella toma asiento nuevamente y saca un libro de no sé dónde. _

_Miré la bandeja y vi que tenía un plato de tofu, un par de panes blandos, unas mini zanahorias y un jugo de naranja. Yo sonrío y dirijo mi mirada hacia ella. –Gracias, Rae. –le agradezco amablemente._

_-Ya te había dicho que no me llamaras así. –me aclaró sin mirarme, estaba muy concentrada leyendo su librito. _

_-¿Tú hiciste ésta comida para mí? ¡Mil gracias! –le agradezco muy feliz. _

_Justo cuando me proponía a darle un mordisco al tofu, ella me interrumpe secamente. –No lo hice yo si es lo que piensas. _

_-¿Ahh? ¿Y entonces? –pregunto cayendo en la decepción. _

_-Fue Cyborg. _

_-¿Cyborg? Pero si Cy no se despega de su juego por nada, solamente lo hizo cuando sonó la alarma. –le aclaré algo inseguro._

_¿En verdad había sido Cyborg? Juro a ver escuchando un "Booooyaah" hace unos momentos, ¿Acaso pausó el juego? ¡Imposible! _

_Star hubiera preparado la comida, pero… La comida de Star no es precisamente comida humana… Y digestible… _

_Robin… Lo dudo mucho, no creo que él se haya puesto a prepararme un desayuno. Siempre se coloca a monitorear la ciudad o si no a leer la prensa… O si no, a coquetear con Star._

_-Así que por puro descarte, la única que pudo prepararme el desayuno fuiste tú…-pienso mientras la miro de reojo y sonrío ante el cómico momento._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**¿Continuará?**

.

.

.

Bueno gente, hasta aquí llega el capítulo II.

Le agradezco a los que se molestaron en dejar sus **Reviews** ¡Muchas gracias! Ojalá pueda obtener más. Quiero leer sus opiniones.

Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o falla de guión, infórmenme. ¡Gracias!


	3. Capítulo III

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Disclaimer-**_

_Los Jóvenes Titanes y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos los hechos y relaciones ocurridos aquí serán creados por simple imaginación constructiva. _

_**-Aclaraciones-**_

_¡Muchas gracias a los usuarios por dejar sus __**Reviews**__!_

_**-Summary-**_

_Una noche normal en la Torre T, Red X se infiltra para robar archivos de los Titanes, sin embargo encuentra uno de los tantos libros que lee Raven. Por pura curiosidad lo lee y para su sorpresa encuentra que Chico Bestia es el editor y aún más para su sorpresa el contenido de éste._

_**-Opiniones-**_

_Mis disculpas por demorar en actualizar ésta historia, pero tuve un pequeño fallo de inspiración y me tomó algunos días en reavivarla. Aún así. ¡Espero que les guste ésta tercera parte! _

_PD: La cuarta parte será empalagosa, "cursi" y al que no les guste pues… Están advertidos._

_**-Adfectus- **_

_._

_._

_._

_Tras terminar mi desayuno, coloqué la bandeja en una mesita al lado de mi cama. _

_Raven me observaba con esa costumbre mirada suya de "Eres patético, incluso comiendo viejo" Yo solo le sonreía; realmente me gustaba estar con ella ¡Siempre era un completo misterio lo que vendría!_

—_Por lo visto no perdiste el apetito. —me dijo poco después de colocar la bandeja._

—_¡Jejeje! —rasqué mi nuca para aliviar la vergüenza. —Creo que al patearme el trasero me dio más hambre._

—_Deberían patearte más a menudo a ver si así engordas un poco. —como siempre tan sangronamente sarcástica._

—_Muy graciosita… ¡Bueno! —me estiro un poco y de golpe me pongo de pie. —¡Es hora de irnos! —antes de siquiera avanzar medio metro, ella me detiene con una pregunta._

—_¿Irnos a dónde? La película es dentro de cuatro horas… _

—_¡Jojojo! —la detengo haciendo señales con mis manos. —Aún no vamos al cine, iremos a otra parte… A otra parte que sé que te gustará. —aclaré con una sonrisa malvada. _

—_¿…Y a dónde…? —preguntó nuevamente pero ésta vez apartando su no tan pequeño libro. _

—_¡A ver los niños! ¿¡Ha qué no los extrañas!? —estaba muy feliz con ésta idea que se me ocurrió de no sé dónde, desde que derrotamos a la hermandad del mal no los había visto y pasar un rato con ellos y con Raven no vendría nada mal. ¡Sería un día a lo grande! Claro, eso enmendaría la paliza que me metieron… _

_Rae aún no entendía de cuales niños hablaba, pero por su expresión creo que se estaba haciendo. —¿A los niños… Cuáles… niños? —y un pequeño tic se vio en su ceja-ojo. _

—_Cejaojo… ¡Cejojo! ¡Jajajaja! —pensé mientras me tapaba la boca para evitar la carcajada que me provocó. _

—_¡Deja de reírte Chico Bestia y dime a cuáles niños te refieres! —me sacó de mi momento con su típico grito lleno de ira. _

—_A los niños que tú fuiste a cuidar durante la loquera de la hermandad del mal, no los he visto desde entonces. —le respondí con una sonrisa. _

—_Ah… —Rae bajó un poco la mirada y movió varias veces sus ojos, parecía algo nerviosa. —La verdad… Yo tampoco los he visto… _

—_¡Así es! —le restregué en la cara con los brazos abiertos. —¡Han pasado meses y no los hemos ido a visitar! ¡Por ello vamos hoy mismo! —afirmo antes de dar media vuelta y abrir la puerta._

_Como es costumbre, fui a avisarle a los chicos que saldría; así no me estarían molestando a cada rato por el comunicador. _

_Llegué a la sala y les saludo cordialmente. —¡Hey chicos! ¡Cy, no sé que tenían esos medicamentos que me diste pero me siento más enérgico que antes! —exclamé dando puñetazos al aire._

_Cy me habló desde el sofá; quién se encontraba jugando… Qué raro… _

—_No sé de cuales medicamentos hablas Bestita, no te dimos nada. _

—_¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Me iban a dejar morir después que les salvé la vida!? —¡Qué indignación! ¡Encima que me sacrificio por ellos, no me dan medicinas ni nada!_

—_Pero amigo Chico Bestia, solo estuviste inconsciente por unos minutos. —me habló Star desde la cocina._

_Tras hacer un pequeño berrinche y con los brazos cruzados, Rae entró a la sala e inmediatamente cambié el enojo por alegría. _

—_Bueno chicos, solo vine para decirles que saldré con Raven a un baile o algo así, me acaba de invitar y bueno… No la culpo. —hice un gesto especial de todo buen galán._

_Mi expresión de alegría y orgullo pasó a ser una de dolor y sufrimiento al recibir un calzón chino y ser estampado contra la pared… Comenzaba a extrañar a la criatura… ejem…_

_Aunque en ese momento no vi el rostro de Raven, aseguraba que se encontraba más que enfadada y a punto de soltar cosas demoniacas por toda la torre, Cy reía como una morsa…_

—_¡Jajajaja! ¡Pero qué buena pareja! ¡Deberían subir vídeos a Internet, serían millonarios! —gritaba y comenzaba a sufrir sus ataques de risa robóticos. —¡Jajajaja! ¡Boooyaah, además así abría más carne por aquí…! —dirigió su mirada hacia Robin._

—_¡Ya te dije Cyborg que no sabía que esas costillas eran tuyas! —le contestó Robin desde la computadora, al parecer buscaba información acerca de la criatura._

—_Bueno, bueno, como sea… Como Cyborg anda muy entretenido con el nuevo jueguito… Iré con Rae al cine, cualquier problema llamen a Houston. —dije mientras arreglaba mi estirado calzón. _

—_¿¡En serio se irán!? ¡Chico Bestia estamos en una situación peligrosa, no sabemos cuándo volverá a atacar la criatura ni tampoco sabemos qué o a quién busca! ¡No sabemos su propósito ni su paradero, si salimos es posible que nos ataque! —sermoneó Robin con sus típicas ideas locas. _

_Si no era Slade era Red X y si no era Red X era Slade, ahora éste monstruo… Starfire debería hacer algo al respecto para calmarle esa inestable cabeza._

—_Cálmate viejo… —hice el gesto de 'stop' con mis manos. —La criatura no nos ha atacado con agresión, ella solo se ha defendido… Recuerda la primera vez que la o lo vimos, fue en la construcción y nos atacó porque estábamos invadiendo su territorio… Luego los atacó porque ustedes lo persiguieron… Y ahora nos atacó y casi me mata porque tratamos de matarlo… O matarla… O lo que sea que sea esa cosa… _

—_Deberías decidirte qué género es… —me sugirió Rae con su tono aburrido._

—_Bestita tiene mucha razón Robin… ¿Qué tal si esa cosa es en realidad una especie de animal y no un ser inteligente? —me ayudó Cy desde el sofá. ¡Sin soltar el bendito juego! —Quiero decir, nos atacó porque se defendía y no por querer lastimarnos… Quizás deberíamos dejar de atacar a todo aquello que se mueva… _

_Robin suspiró un poco y asintió. —De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa llámennos de inmediato. _

—_Dalo por hecho. —le aseguré con un gesto de mi dedo y una sonrisa para luego llevarme a Raven a una ¡Gran aventura! Bueno, no tan grande pero espero que así sea._

_Ella estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Cy la interrumpió desde su lugar. _

—_¿Y qué película van a ver? La que se estrena hoy es a las tres de la tarde... Y son las once. _

—_¡Iremos a visitar a los niños! Los titanes que Raven cuidó mientras la hermandad del mal andaba con sus locas cosas de conquistar el mundo y blah blah… —aclaré algo feliz pero irritado, ya quería irme… ¿¡Acaso tengo que detallarlo todo!? _

—_Es cierto, los niños… Bueno ¡Suerte titanes! —nos despidió Robin volviendo a lo suyo… Éste chico no descansa._

—_Adiós… —se despidió Rae con su típica voz alegre… _

_Los dos nos encaminamos por los pasillos de la Torre Titán mientras le contaba unos de mis mejores chistes. _

—_Entonces el pato le dice a la pata ¡Quéee pata tienes! ¡Jajajaja! —y solté varias carcajadas. _

—_Por favor Chico Bestia… Si quieres que pasemos más tiempo juntos… ¡Deja de contarme tus irritables malos chistes! —me regañó con su mirada diabólica y oscura._

—_No son malos Raven, es solo que tú no le ves el lado divertido… Pero no te preocupes, te haré reír cueste lo que cueste. _

_Ella hizo un gesto de cansancio y me respondió. —Con solo ver tu cara me provoca partirme de risa. _

—_¡Eso significa que te hago feliz! ¡¿Verdad?! —pregunté muy contento, al parecer… Luego de meses… ¡Lo he logrado! ¿¡Ha aceptado que en verdad la he hecho feliz!?_

—_No empieces… —me calló con su voz irritada y arqueando la ceja. _

—_Cejojo… ¡Jijijiji! —susurré con una carcajada al recordarlo._

—_¿Qué es lo gracioso? _

—_Nada, nada… —le respondí con mi cara de ángel. _

_Afortunadamente Rae no me prestó más atención en todo el camino hasta la planta baja, allí tomamos el auto T y nos fuimos al castillo-hogar donde vivían los niños… De acuerdo, no tomamos el auto T, Cy jamás lo permitiría ni en ésta vida ni en la otra… Nos fuimos en un autobús. _

—_¿En un autobús? ¿Es en serio? —me preguntó Rae más que irritada de brazos cruzados sentada al lado mío._

—_¡Vamos Rae! No valía la pena irse en tren, cuesta mucho y llegaríamos más tarde. —le respondí optimista. _

—_Bueno… Supongo que es mejor que irse en la parte trasera de una camioneta vieja y llena de pollos… —me dijo algo más calmada; o eso creía._

—_¿Te refieres a la carrera que organizó el King Kong Papi?... O algo así se llamaba… No recuerdo su nombre… —realmente ni me importaba el nombre de ese loco, aunque la carrera fue buena. ¡Fue emocionante!_

—_Qué tonto… Y sí… Aún recuerdo esa escena tan espantosa… _

—_Vamos… ¿Qué hay de malo en uno que otro pollo? ¡Son graciosos! ¡Jajajaja! Sobre todo cuando cacarean ¿Eh? Con su 'Kapkapkapkap' —dije con una que otra risa._

—_Qué hay de bueno dirás… Son feos… Molestos y huelen mal… Son casi tanto como lo eres tú. _

—_¡Jajajaja! ¡Oye! —paré en seco al procesar lo que me había dicho. —No seas mentirosa Raven, a ti no te gustan los pollos porque le tienes alergia. —le dije apuntándole el dedo. _

—_No es que… Espera… ¿¡Quién te dijo que eso!? —me preguntó acercando su cara a la mía amenazadoramente._

—_Star… Además en los archivos de los titanes dice nuestra carta médica… _

—_Eres un chismoso metiche… … —Rae calló un rato así que yo también lo hice, la verdad no tenía nada en mente para decir… Creo que es la primera vez en que paso mucho tiempo con Rae, casi siempre es con Cy, Cy, Cy y el auto T. _

_Después de unos minutos de silencio, yo lo rompo preguntándole alegremente. _

—_¿Y qué tal te fue con los niños? ¿¡Verdad que son divertidos!? _

—_Hhmmm… … … Fue una misión bastante peculiar… ¿Cómo es que a Robin se le ocurrió mandarme a cuidar niños? No soy una niñera… _

—_Jejejeje… Hay algo gracioso sobre eso. —dije algo nervioso y rascándome la nuca. _

_Ella me miró de reojo y me preguntó algo molesta. —Chico Bestia… ¿¡Qué es lo gracioso!? _

—_Pues… ¡Jejejeje! Es que… Robin no fue quién te mandó a la misión directamente… Quiero decir, el pretendía enviarme a cuidarlos, pero yo le convencí que sería mejor enviarte a ti y yo quedarme con él ayudándolo contra los robots... ¡Jejejeje! —qué situación más incómoda viejo._

—_Chico Bestia… ¿¡Acaso me viste cara de niñera!? —me gritó tan duro que todos los pasajeros nos miraron. —¿Cómo fue que no imaginé que el causante de eso fuiste tú? —se dijo mientras se trataba de calmar. _

—_Vamos Rae, después de todo la pasaste bien ¿O me lo negarás? _

—_Eres una completa molestia… Pero como dije… … Fue una misión bastante peculiar… —afirmó volviendo a cruzar los brazos. _

—_Esos robots eran fuertes, le pateaban el trasero a Robin a cada rato. Pero afortunadamente yo estaba allí y le salvé la vida. —dije con orgullo y egocentrismo. _

—_Sí… Claro… … Al menos a ustedes no les persiguió un gorila gigante. —Rae dirigió su mirada a la ventana del autobús, al parecer ya casi llegaríamos._

—_¿Mallah? ¿Los atacó él? —pregunté algo sorprendido, ese mono era más que peligroso._

—_Así es… Y no fue fácil vencerlo, si no hubiera sido por los niños… Seguramente yo no estaría aquí. _

—_¿¡En serio!? —pregunté más que sorprendido… Sabía que Mallah era peligroso, pero sabía que Rae podía con él… Aunque Mallah tendría tácticas para vencerla… _

_Bajé mi cabeza hacia el suelo por unos momentos, ¿Cómo era que Mallah intentó capturar a los niños? Cerebro no enviaba a sus secuaces a misiones de bajo niveles… Hubiera sido más creíble que sus robots irían por ellos… Pero ¿Mallah? Además… Casi ¡Lastimaba a Raven! Conociendo a ese simio apestoso… ¡La hubiera matado! _

—_¿Te hizo… … daño? —le pregunté como un susurro, no me quería ni imaginar que había hecho Mallah. _

—_Algo… Nos sorprendió en el tren, sin embargo pudimos escapar… Luego nos atrapó en las montañas… Fue una experiencia aterradora. —esto lo dijo bajando un poco su voz. —Cortó los cables de la elevadora y caímos fuertemente al suelo… Creí que sería el fin… _

_Yo estaba atónito, ¿¡Por qué no pidió ayuda!? ¡Hubiera ido de inmediato! Mallah… Si no es porque está convertido en una paleta… …_

—_¿¡Por qué no me llamaste!? ¡Hubiera ido! —le dije algo alterado. _

—_Descuida… Ese mono no era rival para mí._

—_¡Si lo es! Ustedes no conocieron a Mallah completamente, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad perfecta, él te hubiera… … —callé antes de decirlo, la verdad no quería decirlo. _

—_Tuviste una vida difícil… Lo entiendo… —ella suspiró y me miró fijamente. —Al parecer no le agradabas mucho a Mento. _

—_Así es… —agaché nuevamente mi cabeza. —Nunca le agradé… Siempre fui el niño tonto de la patrulla… Todas las misiones fallidas fueron por culpa mía… _

—_No seas tan duro contigo mismo Chico Bestia… Además al final él reconoció tus actos._

_Yo solo sonreí, eran muy pocas las veces en las que Rae me consolaba. Tras mirarla, noté por la ventana que tenía detrás que ya habíamos llegado. _

—_¡Hemos llegado! —le exclamé tomándole la mano para ponernos de pie._

_Justo al recorrer el autobús hacia la puerta, un fanático admirador nos detuvo. _

—_¡Los jóvenes titanes! ¡Ahhhhhggg! —gritó como una niña en navidad, yo le sonreía y Rae parecía querer matarlo. _

—_¿¡Me podría tomar una foto con ustedes y un par de autógrafos!? ¡Por favor! —el chico sacó una cámara fotográfica igualita al que compré en Japón y se nos acercó peligrosamente, la verdad a mí me encantaban ese tipo de cosas pero más si fueran chicas… Arrrggg chicas…_

—_Lo sentimos niño, pero tenemos cosas por hacer. —le dijo Rae apartándolo de su camino._

_Cuando se disponía a bajar, el chico la tomó por la capa; ¡Yo me exalté de golpe!, a ella no le gusta que le toquen la capa… ¡Salvo yo, por supuesto!_

—_¡Por faaaa! ¡Solo será un momento! —y le suplicó con una que otra lágrima._

_Yo como buen titán, apoyé al chico y rodeé el cuello de Rae con mi musculoso brazo. _

—_¡Por supuesto chico! ¡Tómanos todas las fotos que quieras! —le afirmé con una enorme sonrisa y mirando a Rae; ella estaba más que molesta, seguramente me mandaría a la Torre de una patada._

—_Chico Bestia… —me nombró ella con un tono de pocos amigos, pero eso bastó para que el chico nos tomara varias fotos. _

—_¡Muchas gracias! ¿¡Ahora podrían darme sus autógrafos!? —éste sacó un cuadernito con una pluma de no sé dónde, pero yo solo la tomé y le firme alegremente. ¡Me encantaba pertenecer en la farándula! _

—_Ahora tú ¡Raven! —el chico le dio el mismo cuaderno a Rae, ella solo dio un suspiro y le firmó un garabato allí… Ni siquiera era su nombre, vaya gruñona._

—_¿¡Ya podemos irnos!? —me preguntó ella irritada y apretando sus puños. _

—_¡Claro! ¡Vámonos! —le respondí felizmente, pero cuando íbamos bajando la escalerilla del autobús, el chico nos gritó algo que me hizo avergonzarme. _

—_¡Adiós titanes! ¡Y suerte en su luna de miel! _

_¿Luna de miel? ¡¿Luna de miel?! ¡Soy muy joven para casarme! _

_Rae estaba a punto de estallar en ira, pero se tranquilizó repitiendo en pequeños susurros el "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" ¿Acaso no se sabe otro cuento? _

—_¡Jejejeje! —reí para aliviar la tensión en el ambiente. —Ese chico cree que soy un viejo para andar casándome. ¡Jejeje! _

_Mientras caminábamos por un pequeño camino hacia el templo, ella me comenta secamente. —No se necesita ser un adulto, un viejo o un mayor para casarte… _

_Yo la miré extrañado, creí que trataría de cambiar de tema o algo así. _

_Como andaba con su capucha no podía verla bien pero aún así yo aseguraba que le gustó la idea. Quiero decir ¿Qué chica negaría el gran honor de casarse conmigo? Soy un completo semental. _

—_¿Chico Bestia por qué colocas esas caras raras?... —me sacó de mis pensamientos su pregunta; creo que me estaba viendo. _

—_Nada, nada… … Solo que ya estoy pensando en jugar con los niños. ¡Jijiji! ¡Deben haberme extrañado mucho! _

—_Por cierto… —pausó y dirigió su mirada hacia mí. —¿Cómo es que ya los conocías? _

—_¡Es una larga historia…! … ¿Quieres que te la cuente? —le pregunté colocando una sonrisa enorme._

—_No. _

—_¿No? Pero si me preguntaste que… ¡Ah, bueno! ¡Ya llegamos! —al llegar al templo toqué la puerta educadamente. _

_¡Toc toc toc toc toc! _

—_¡Chico Bestia! —me gritó Rae y tomó mi mano con la cual tocaba. —Podrías tocar solo una vez… … ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!_

—_¡No sucede nada! Es solo que quiero que abran de una vez para que no perdamos tiempo… Recuerda que dentro de pocas horas iremos al cine. —aclaré firmemente. _

—_Aún faltan tres horas… Solo vinimos de visita, no a quedarnos. —dijo soltándome la mano bruscamente. _

_Allí uno de los monjes nos dejó pasar, al principio creyó que éramos una especie rara de circo o que veníamos de una secta, pero finalmente le aclaramos que éramos los jóvenes titanes. _

_Tras recorrer el inmenso lugar llegamos a una de las habitaciones y a penas éste abrió la puerta, los chicos saltaron hacia nosotros._

—_¡Chico Bestia! ¡Raven! —gritaron al unísono el trío de diablillos. _

—_¡Chicos! ¡Qué alegría verlos de nuevo! —grité de la emoción mientras les daba un abrazo de oso. _

—_Qué bueno es verlos de nuevo —dijo Rae dándoles una especie de abrazo. —Hola… Melva. —saludó 'feliz' a Melva. _

_Eran muy pocas las veces en que veía a Rae tan feliz, pero ésta era sin duda una de ellas._

_Rae cargó a mordelón, quién parecía muy feliz de vernos. _

_Yo estaba a punto de hablar respecto a nuestra visita, cuando una palmada me manda al suelo de cabeza. _

—_¡Jajajaja! —solté una carcajada estando de cabeza. —¡Qué tal gran B! —saludé a Bobby quien se volvía visible. _

_Bobby me saludó con una gran sonrisa; y al igual que a mí, saludó a Rae. _

_Melva se acercó a mí y me pidió emocionada. —¡Chico Bestia, Chico Bestia, ¿Jugamos a los ositos?! _

—_¡Claro! —me levanto de golpe y tomo la mano de Rae. —¡Raven juguemos a los ositos! _

_Ella me arquea su ceja y le aparece su típica venita en la frente. _

—_Apenas llegamos… ¿¡Y ya quieres hacer tonterías!? —se zafó bruscamente de mi manita._

—_¡No son tonterías Rae! —la aclaré indignado apuntándole con mi dedo. —¡Es un increíble juego! ¡Vamos! ¡Siempre lo jugamos! —volví a insistir tomándole la mano nuevamente. _

_Los chicos me apoyaron y la miraron con mi carita de 'gato' para tratar de convencerla._

_Ella dio un fuerte suspiro y aceptó no tan convencida. —Está bien… Pero que no sea nada estúpido… _

_Salimos corriendo fuera del templo al pequeño bosque que había. _

—_Y bien… —dijo Rae mientras yo la arrastraba conmigo. —¿De qué trata éste "increíble juego"_

—_¡Es muy simple! —me detuve y la solté. —¡Haremos dos equipos, un equipo se sube en Bobby y el otro se sube en mí, combatiremos mientras corremos por el bosque! Decidiremos quién las trae y quién persigue a quién, el equipo perseguidor tratará de detener a la presa mientras corre y se defiende en el bosque ¡Ganará si logra tocar el árbol más grande de éste! Pero si se cae solo una vez ¡Será un osito y perderá! ¡Es muy divertido! _

_Tras explicarle como era el juego, Timmy opinó feliz detrás de ella. _

—_¡Juego! ¡Juego! ¡Juego! ¡Chico Bestia divertido! ¡Juego! ¡Juego! ¡Juego! _

—_Suena súper… … … —opinó sarcásticamente Rae. _

—_¿¡Y quién será la presa!? ¡Opino que Chico Bestia! —gritó Melva muy contenta._

—_De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Seré la presa! ¡Pero luego soy el quién los busca! —dicho esto me transformé en oso y cargué a mi equipo; Por supuesto que elegí a Rae en mi equipo. _

_¡Melva y Timmy subieron a Bobby y comenzó el juego!_

—_¡Ganemos Bobby! ¡Ya, ya, ya! —gritaba Melva mientras yo corría lo más rápido posible entrándome en el bosque._

—_Qué divertido juego… —comentó Raven encima de mí, junto a mordelón; él si se estaba divirtiendo. _

—_¡Jajajaja sí! ¡Sí! ¡Chico… Bestia! —decía entre carcajadas el bebé, cogiendo las hojas de los árboles por donde pasaba, para luego comérselas y preparar la defensa. _

—_¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Rae al ver como se metía a la boca todo lo que agarraba. _

—_¡Defensa, defensa, defensa! —gritaba con su poco léxico. ¡Jejejejeje, léxico! _

_Mientras corría podía escuchar cómo me pisaban los talones el equipo B. —¡No me atraparán! —dije en mi mente tras esquivar varios árboles. _

_Timmy me impidió el camino tumbando varios troncos con sus poderes por lo que tuve que improvisar de camino. _

_Mordelón me ayudaba a despejar el camino escupiendo._

—_Chico Bestia… ¡Éste es el juego más estúpido y peligroso que has podido enseñarles a unos niños! —me reprendió Rae muy enojada al detener varios troncos con sus poderes oscuros._

—_¡Ya podía ver la meta! ¡Allí estaba el árbol! —dije para mí mismo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, pero lamentablemente Bobby me tomó desprevenido por la pata y caí al suelo… _

—_¡Noooooooooooo! —grité al destransformarme._

—_¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Ganamos! —dijeron Melva y Timmy entre su bailecito de la victoria._

—_¡Ahora es tú turno! —me afirmó Melva uniéndose a mí grupo y Mordelón yéndose con Timmy. _

—_¡Claro! ¡Ésta vez ganaré! ¡Ya verán! —dicho esto me transformé en Tiranosaurio y rugí para demostrar mi poder. _

_Bobby de inmediato entró al bosque corriendo velozmente, yo ya estaba por seguirlo pero; como siempre, la aguafiestas de Raven no quería subirse._

—_¡Sube Raven! —le gritó Melva desde mi lomo. —¡Vamos a perder! ¡Sube!_

—_¡No! —negó cruzándose de brazos. —Éste juego es peligroso y estúpido… ¿¡Cómo es qué le hacen caso al Chico Bestia!? _

_Si no fuera porque es Raven, le hubiera dado un mordisco de una… ¡Siempre tan gruñona y aguafiestas! _

—_¡Vamos Raven! ¡Por favor! —suplicaba Melva algo preocupada, el otro equipo ya nos tenía mucha ventaja._

—_¡Ya te dije que no! —ella se volteó y estaba a punto de marcharse, pero yo audazmente le tranqué el paso con mi cola. _

—_¡Chico Bestia! —me regañó más que irritada._

—_¡Sube ya Raven! ¡Porfaaaaaa! —volvió a suplicar Melva._

_Finalmente Rae dio un suspiro y se subió a mi lomo. _

—_¡Vamos Chico Bestia! ¡Vamos! —me gritó Melva justo antes de ponerme en marcha. _

_El equipo B ya debió haber llegado… Con lo aguafiestas que era Raven, cualquiera ganaría. _

_Me puse a olfatear su rastro; al parecer no estaban tan lejos. _

_Mientras recorría el bosque como todo un depredador, Melva hablaba con Rae._

—_¡Qué bueno fue que regresaran Raven! ¡Los extrañé mucho!_

—_Así parece… Hmm… ¿Ustedes y el Chico Bestia ya se conocían antes de conocernos? _

—_¡Así es! ¡Chico Bestia es muy divertido y gracioso! ¡Lo queremos mucho! —jejejeje, me hizo sonrojar Melva al darme un abracito en mi lomo._

—_Al parecer ustedes son los únicos que creen que es gracioso… —comentó Rae muy pero muy aburrida._

—_¿Por qué? ¡Si es divertidísimo! —Melva cayó en seco para luego hacer unas pequeñas carcajadas. —No será que… ¡Jijijiji! …. ¿Ustedes se gustan? _

_¿Euuu? ¡Yo quedé estupefacto! Si es muy posible que Raven guste de mí, quiero decir. ¿Qué chica no le gusta éste hombre perfecto? Pero… ¿Gustarnos los dos? ¡Por favor! ¡Jajaajaja! _

_No podía ver el rostro de Rae, pero seguramente estaba más que enojada ya que un silencio se apoderó del lugar. _

—_¡Chico Bestia y tú hacen una bonita pareja! De hecho nosotros los vemos como nuestros padres. —sonrió la dulce de Melva… ¡Aww! ¿¡Me ve como un padre!? ¡Esos niños son increíbles! … … ¡Esperen! … ¿Padre? ¿Padre y Madre? ¡¿Padre y Madre yo con Raven?! _

_Estaba más que estupefacto… No podía imaginarme tal cosa, ni mucho menos quería pensar en ello. _

—_¿Ustedes son novios? ¿O están casados? ¿O solo están enamorados y no se han dicho nada? La otra vez vi una novela en la que ambos protagonistas se odiaban pero estaban muy enamorados y la verdad es que… —Rae interrumpió la no tan cómoda charla de Melva._

—_¡Silencio Melva! ¡¿Cómo es que una niñita esté hablando tanto de esas cosas?! _

—_Es que… —la voz de Melva pasó a ser una de arrepentimiento; creo que Raven se pasó en gritarle. —Es que… Que sea una niña no signifique no sea inteligente… _

—_¡¿Y si eres tan inteligente por qué no tienes respeto?! ¡Esas cosas no son para andar molestando a las personas! —estaba en lo correcto, Rae andaba más que enojada._

—_Lo siento Raven… Lo… siento… —y comenzó a llorar… ¡Rayos, para mí eso era una tortura! ¡Mis orejas se inflamaban cuando escuchaban el llanto de los niños!_

—_Melva… Melva… ¡Tranquilízate Melva! —y otra vez le grito Rae. —No quise gritarte… Lo siento… _

—_No te… preocupes… —le respondió limpiándose los ojos. _

_¡Ajá! ¡Allí estaba el equipo B! _

_Aproveché la distracción que tenía el equipo, cuando lancé un coletazo a las patas de Bobby, haciéndolo caer al suelo. _

—_¡Noooooooooooooo! —gritaron Timmy y Mordelón. _

—_¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! —gritamos Melva y yo. _

—_Yupiiii…. —dijo la sarcástica. _

_Tras ayudar al equipo B a levantarse, soltamos una que otra carcajada por los recuerdos que pasábamos juntos; todos menos Rae, ella solo nos veía con su expresión de "quiero vomitar en sus caras"_

_¡Las horas pasaron muy rápido! Y apenas me di cuenta, ya iban a ser las tres. _

—_¡La película! —grité al ver mi reloj. —¡Llegaremos tarde! ¡Rae tenemos que irnos! _

—_¡Ahhh, ¿Ya se van?! —preguntaron tristes los niños._

—_Así es chicos… La verdad no quiero irme pero tenemos cosas por hacer. —los consolé dándoles un pequeño abrazo. _

—_Su mamá Raven tendrá una cita con su guapo y gallardo padre. —les sonreí subiendo y bajando mis cejas. —Algún día, todos ustedes serán tan galanes como yo. —dirigí mi mirada hacia la de Raven y… … … ¡Oh madre santa! _

—_¡Espera! ¡Rae! ¡No! ¡NO! —y me estampó brutalmente contra el techo del templo. _

_Insisto… … Comienzo a echar de menos a la criatura…_

_Tras despedirnos de los niños, decidimos regresar a la ciudad volando; ya que en el autobús nos costaría mucho tiempo y la película ya casi empezaba._

_Al principio me costó mucho convencer a Raven de irnos volando, pero después de robarle su cinturón me persiguió hecha furia y con la seguridad de matarme a picadillos._

_Cuando llegamos a Jump City, ella me alcanzó y me estrelló contra la pancarta del cine al que íbamos. _

_El lado bueno es que llegamos muy rápido…_

—_Dos boletos por favor. —le dije a la taquillera después de escurrirme por la cartelera y caer justo frente a ella. _

_Raven se acercó a donde yo estaba mientras se colocaba su extraño cinturón. _

—_Y bien… ¿Qué película tonta veremos? —preguntó con su típica seriedad._

_La taquillera me entregó los dos boletos y nos deseó una excelente película. —¡Qué disfruten la película! _

—_No es tonta Rae, ¡Es una de diez estrellas! Se cree que es la mejor película... ¡De la historia de las películas! —exclamé a los 4 vientos._

—_Yupi… …¿Y cómo se llama? _

—_Ejem ejem… —aclaré un poco mi garganta. Me dirigí hacia una de las carteleras e hice un espectáculo muy espectacularadezco —Con ustedes, damas y caballeros… ¡Les presento la película más impresionante y más ambientada de todos los tiempos de los tiempos!... … …¡Titamic! —grité felizmente contento. _

—_¿Titamic?... …¿Qué clase de nombre tan ridículo es ese? —me preguntó arqueando uno de sus ojos. _

—_¡No es ridículo! ¡Es genial! —aclaré mientras caminaba hacia donde vendían las palomitas y chocolates. —¡Dos cotufas de las grandes por favor! De bebida quiero un refresco de cola y un té natural de cualquier sabor que tenga… A ver… … De golosinas quiero un chocolate negro y otro blanco… Y también un par de agua mineral por favor. _

_Mientras seguía pidiendo otras cosas, Rae me interrumpió por detrás. _

—_Chico Bestia, ¿Por qué estás pidiendo todo esto? —me murmuró algo extrañada._

—_Para los dos pss… También quiero un par de helados de vasitos por favor… ¿De qué sabor Rae? —ella iba a objetar algo, pero antes que lo hiciera la interrumpí. —Los dos helados de vainilla por favor… Ehmm… También quiero…_

—_¡Chico Bestia basta! —¡me gritó en toda la oreja!_

—_¿Por qué? —pausé algo confundido pero luego entendí el por qué. —No te preocupes Raven, yo pago todo. ¡Aquí traigo mi tarjeta de crédito! —le mostré mi súper tarjeta de oro Card Master. ¡Nunca salgas sin ella!_

—_¡No necesitamos comer todo eso! —me dijo en un tono elevado pero luego lo bajó un poco. —… Yo no… …. Yo no necesito comer eso… _

_Si conociera completamente a Raven podría asegurar que ella sentía pena, vergüenza o incluso molestia por todo lo que estoy haciendo. _

—_¡Vamos Raven! ¡Diviértete! Al menos por un solo día… —comenté mientras tomaba todo lo que había pedido con mis poderosos brazos… Bueno, no tan poderosos ya que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener el equilibrio. —Waahhaa… —decía al tratar de evitar caer toda esa comida. _

_Escuché a Raven suspirar y ayudarme con la comida, usó sus poderes para levitar varias cosas. Ella tomó en sus brazos su no tan pequeño embase de cotufas y lo demás lo mantuvo levitando, por mi parte yo solo tenía mi embase y mi refresco de cola en las manos. _

—_¡Gracias! —le agradecí por ayudarme. _

—_No hay… … … problema… _

_Justo cuando ya íbamos a entrar a la sala de la película, la hermosa chica que atendía el local de comida nos llamó. _

—_¡Hey, titanes aguarden! _

_Rae suspiró y balbuceó algo molesta. —¿Ahora qué querrá? ¿Un autógrafo o algo?_

_Yo me acerqué nuevamente al local a ver qué ocurría y para mi sorpresa, fue un enorme globo en forma de corazón. _

—_¿Qué… es eso? —pregunté al quedarme atónito por el enorme tamaño de ese globo… ¡Era inmenso! _

—_Es el regalo de la promoción que está dando nuestro cine al transmitir la película Titamic. Por la compra de más de doscientos dólares en artículos como comida, bebida y las mismas taquillas, se les regala a las parejas de enamorados un globo de corazón y unas entradas para el parque de atracciones. ¡Qué disfruten su día! —me explicó la hermosa chica._

_Yo estaba confundido, impresionado y muy alegre. ¿¡Entradas para el parque de atracciones!? ¿¡Gratis!? ¡Sin duda éste es el mejor día de todos! _

—_¡Muchas gracias! —agradecí contento tras tomar los regalos. _

_Raven me miraba con un exagerado gesto, pero yo no le presté atención así que le di el globo. —Toma Rae. _

—_Creo que debería sentirme emocionada, halagada y muy agradecida porque un chico tan guapo como tú me esté brindando todo esto….. —¡Al principio le había creído! Pero luego comprendí que era solo otro de sus sarcasmos… Vaya aguafiestas… _

—_Entremos de una vez. —opino de mala gana dándole un sorbo a mi refresco. _

_Al entrar a la sala pudimos ver que había mucha gente, casi ni puesto había. _

—_Rayos… Hay muchos espectadores…. —le susurró a Rae mientras buscaba puesto alguno. _

_Después de buscar en la oscuridad dos asientos libres, encontramos dos justo al lado del camino. —¡Al fin! —comento tomando asiento, Rae se sentó a mi derecha. _

—_Jejejeje. —reí para darle ambiente al lugar y luego darle un sorbo al refresco. _

—_¡Oye! —me empujó de repente Rae hacia el mango del asiento. —¡Ese es mi té! _

—_Ahhh… ¡Lo siento Raven! Me confundí… —o no… jejejeje…_

_Llegamos justo a tiempo porque la película apenas comenzaba, allí notamos como una anciana comenzaba a relatar la historia… La verdad esa parte me resultó muy aburrida, yo nunca me había visto esta película, pero según algunas páginas; y la página nerd de Gizmo, la catalogaban como la mejor película de la historia. _

_Raven parecía muy aburrida y susurraba de vez en cuando que desearía estar en su habitación leyendo un libro o meditando; no la culpaba, yo también desearía estar en otro lugar… _

_Sin embargo al cabo de un rato, vimos como un chico bien parecido se enamoró de una multimillonaria en el inmenso barco que ellos tomaron. _

—_Al menos al fin empieza algo interesante… —murmuré para Raven… luego de dar un sorbo._

_El chico conoció a la chica cuando ésta estaba a punto de lanzarse al mar helado, ambos se conocieron y se hicieron buenos amigos; a pesar de la mala relación entre los ricos y pobres. _

_Los amigos y novios de la chica les tiraban los colmillos al pobre chico, pero éste insistía en verla._

—_Debo admitir… Que al menos cobró algo de vida la película… —me comenta Raven dándole sorbos a su té. _

_Los chicos empezaron a enamorarse a pesar de que ella le trataba con cierta indiferencia y le decía que no podían estar juntos._

—_Hmmm… ¿Las mujeres cuando están enamoradas tratan así a los hombres? —le pregunté a Rae a ver qué me contestaba, pero no dijo nada… Maleducada…_

_Al chico lo invitaron a una cena familiar de ricos, allí estuvo con ellos y socializaron, pero le trataron mal… El chico al final le dejó una nota a la chica diciéndole que la vería en tal parte para bailar juntos, y así fue. _

—_Hmm… —murmuró algo Raven pero no escuché qué fue por culpa del ruido de la sala._

_Pasaron los días en el transatlántico y la vieja que contaba la historia dijo que ese sería la última vez que el titamic vería la luz del día… Ni idea por qué dijo eso… ¿Lo atacarían? _

_La noche de ese supuesto día, los chicos hicieron 'eso'… La verdad fue incómodo… No quería ni mirar a Raven, mi mirada estaba hacia la nada y me provocaba irme de allí corriendo… ¡Parecía que estuviera viendo a Robin y a Star!_

—_Son la viva imagen de Robin y Star… —le comenté a Raven sin siquiera mirarla. _

_Después de un rato de escenas cursis, los chicos salieron alegres al exterior del barco para admirar las estrellas, sin embargo uno de los marineros observó un iceberg y alertó a todo el barco. Los trabajadores y marineros intentaron que el barco esquivara ese pedazo de hielo, pero no lo pudo hacer y chocó contra él. _

—_¡Rayos! —comenté exaltado al ver la escena. _

_¡El barco comenzó a hundirse! ¡¿Qué no que era imposible hundirlo?! _

_La gente comenzaba a escapar y tratar de salvarse, pero morían por lo helada que estaba el agua. Los ricos sobrevivieron porque escaparon en sus botes reservados, los marineros, trabajadores y el mismísimo capitán murieron ahogados. ¡Eso es terrible!_

_Los chicos lograron sobrevivir en una tabla flotante, pero el chico no podía caber en ella y se la dejó a la chica. _

—_Hmm… —de nuevo Raven murmuró algo pero no entendí que era._

_El chico comenzó a morir lentamente por el agua congelada… ¡Se sacrificó por su amor! ¿¡Qué clase de final feliz es éste!? _

_Al final la chica se salvó porque la rescataron, creció, se casó y tuvo hijos, pero… ¿¡Qué final es éste!? _

_La película acabó y todos se levantaron a aplaudir. _

_¡¿Por qué aplauden?! _

—_Pe… pe… ¿¡Pero por qué aplauden!? ¿¡Qué clase de final feliz es éste!? —pregunté alterado a tirar el embase de cotufas al suelo. _

_Tras unos instantes de ruido de aplausos, Raven me respondió. _

—_Nadie dijo que sería un final feliz… … sin embargo… Ésta película fue… … impresionante… _

_Raven parecía sorprendida y a la vez triste. ¡No podía negar eso! ¡Ésta película fue más triste que increíble! ¡El chico se sacrificó por la chica! ¿¡Dónde está el final cursi y bonito!? ¿¡Dónde!?_

_Las luces se encendieron y todos comenzaron a irse, sin embargo un sujeto extraño que estaba al lado de Raven comenzó a coquetearle… _

—_Hola preciosa… ¿Aún sigues viva después de caer del cielo? —el viejo cuento del ángel. _

_Yo lo miraba con desprecio, la verdad no parecía buena gente._

—_En realidad, subí del inframundo. —esa respuesta me dio escalofríos incluso a mí._

_El chico al parecer ni le prestó atención y comenzó a coquetearle aún más, le tocaba los brazos y le guiñaba el ojo, hasta que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto. _

—_¡Oye viejo! ¡Quítale las manos de encima! —le agarro su asquerosa mano y se la aparto de ella. —¿Acaso yo estoy pintado o qué? _

—_Pues parece que sí… ¿Y de qué se supone que estás disfrazado niño? ¿De vomito? ¡Jajajaja! —¡esa respuesta me hizo enfadar a tal punto que estaba dispuesto a patearle el trasero!_

_Me acerqué a él y le miré amenazadoramente. —Dímelo en la cara. _

_El muy listillo se levantó y quiso parecer más rudo que yo solo porque media como dos metros. _

—_Escucha niñito, no quiero problemas. Así que ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a jugar a la tacita como una buena niña y me dejas hacer cosas de adultos con tu preciosa hermana? —el muy infeliz se acercó a mi oído y me susurró. —Nos divertiremos mucho en la cama… O tal vez… En la bañera… _

_Apenas terminó esa inmunda frase, instintivamente me transformé en gorila y arranqué todas las sillas del lugar. Tomé al infeliz con una mano y lo estampé contra la pared. _

_Los secuaces de ésta imitación de chico malo salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, yo estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza cuando fui detenido por Raven._

—_Basta Chico Bestia, con ese susto ya fue suficiente… —dicho eso lo miré amenazadoramente y le rugí en toda la cara para luego volver a la normalidad. _

—_Pfff… —me limpié los brazos con mis manos y le pedí a Raven irnos del lugar._

_En nuestro camino hacia la nada, todo fue en completo silencio… Ninguno de los dos quería hablar nada, así que un momento observé mi reloj y vi que eran las seis y media. Recordando los boletos, rompí ese silencio con una sonrisa. _

—_Vayamos al parque, hay que gastar estos boletos. ¡Jejeje!_

—_No lo creo Chico Bestia… No me parece buena idea… —me responde algo triste._

—_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? _

—_Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos el día de hoy, así que creo que ya cumplí con mi labor de amigos… Ni Cyborg que es tu mejor amigo se la mantiene tanto contigo. Yo también necesito mi espacio. _

—_Esas son tonterías… Cy y yo siempre andamos juntos, es solo que ahora anda con ese jueguito y no se despega de el… —pausé un poco y la miré varias veces para convencerla. —¡Vamos Rae! ¡Solo será un momento! ¿¡Qué dices!?... Tenemos que gastar estos boletos, después de todo al parecer caducan hoy mismo… _

_Ella suspiró y miró al cielo ya algo oscuro por un rato. —Supongo… Que solo será un momento… _

_Dicho y hecho nos encaminamos hacia el parque. _

_El parque de atracciones no se encontraba lejos del cine por lo que no tardamos en llegar. _

—_¡Jejejeje! —reí maliciosamente. —¡Primero vamos a los carritos chocones! —la tomé por la muñeca y me la llevé arrastrándola hacia el juego. _

_Le di unos boletos al señor del juego ¡Y entramos a divertirnos! _

_Yo me monté en un carrito morado y Rae se montó en uno verde oscuro. _

—_¡Prepárate Raven! —le grité desde mi carrito. —Te chocaré con tod… —fui brutalmente golpeado por otros carritos. _

—_¡Oigan, esperen! —gritaba enojado a las personas ya que no se valía, no estaba listo. _

_Tras recobrar la compostura, busqué a Rae pero no la vi por ningún lado. ¡Se fue! _

—_¡Se fue! ¡¿Cómo es posible que se haya id… —y de nuevo fui brutalmente golpeado por detrás y estampado hacia una pared. _

—_Más atento… Chico Bestia. —me dijo sádicamente Raven. La muy tramposa me pegó por detrás. _

—_¡Tramposa! —le grité moviendo mi carrito a donde ella estaba. —¡Prepárate! ¡Allá voy! —y me lancé hacia ella a toda velocidad._

_Estaba seguro que al chocarla la mandaría a Marte, sin embargo la muy tramposa usó sus poderes para detener mi auto en seco y fui mandado a volar directo hacia ella. _

—_¡PUMMMM! —se oyó un fuerte ruido, por supuesto que ese ruido fui yo al estamparme de frente al carrito de Raven. _

_Había quedado algo desorientado, el fuerte golpe me quitó la visión de dónde estaba. Tras tocar varias cosas, noté en que sitio estaba…_

—_¡Ahhhhhhhh! —grité asustadísimo al ver que estaba justo encima de Raven y tocando cosas que no debo de tocar jamás. _

_Raven andaba con su capucha así que no vi que gesto tenía, pero con certeza sabía que no era nada bueno._

_Su rostro lo tenía a centímetros del mío por lo que solo podía ver su boca, justo cuando iba a decir algo ella abrió esos ojos blancos que advierten a cualquiera que se avecina algo nada bueno._

—_¡Quítate! —me gritó tan fuerte que me mandó a volar a más de cincuenta metros fuera del juego. _

_Tras reincorporarnos, decidimos ir al juego de las tazas rodantes… O algo así… _

_Le doy los boletos al señor y nos montamos en una taza. _

—_Qué juegos tan divertidos hace la gente… —comentó ella al mirar varias veces las partes de la taza._

—_Tranquila Rae, ¡Es divertido! —le aseguré apenas comenzando el juego._

_Las tazas empezaron a girar rápidamente y apenas dieron una vuelta yo ya estaba mareado y apunto de vomitar._

—_¡Detengan éste jueeeeeeeewwwwgggggg…. —y fui mandado a volar a ochenta metros fuera del parque._

_Después de calmarnos y disculparme con Raven; afortunadamente usó sus poderes para protegerse… Fuimos hacia el elevador. _

—_Se ve algo peligroso. —opinó Rae mirando subir altísimo y bajar a toda velocidad el juego ese._

—_Sí, pero es seguro. —le aseguré dándole los boletos al señor._

_Ambos nos montamos en el juego y nos colocamos los seguros._

—_Descuida Rae, esto es muy seguro. No deberías tener miedo. _

—_No tengo miedo._

—_Y no deberías, éste juego está hecho solo para los valientes. —afirmé con una gran sonrisa._

_El elevador había subido tan alto que las personas se veían como hormigas, así que para calmar a Raven, decidí asegurarle por tercera vez que éste juego era muy seguro. _

—_Te prometo que es muy seguro Raven, éste es de lo más seguros, además solo los valientes como yo pueden soportaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… —y el juego nos lanzó brutalmente hacia abajo. _

_¡Qué horror! ¡Quedé en blanco al ver cómo caía tan rápido al suelo! ¿¡Qué demente inventó éste juego!? _

_Tras llegar al suelo, todos salimos de él muy tranquilamente._

—_¿Ves Raven? Es muy seguro y solo los valientes suben a él. —sonreí victoriosamente._

—_¿Eh? ¿Raven? —la miré al ver que no respondía nad…. ¡Upss! _

_De nuevo fui mandado a volar a ciento diez metros fuera del parque… Sin querer salpiqué un poco de… de… de pis… en su capa… _

_Al rato de incorporarnos, disculparme, y usar sus poderes para limpiarse y quitar todos; según ella, los gérmenes que pude haberle contagiado, fuimos a la montaña rusa. _

—_Se ve… Alta… —opinó nuevamente ella._

—_Sí, pero es segura. ¡Vamos! —la tomé de la mano y la llevé dentro._

_Le di los boletos al señor y nos montamos. _

_El paseo fue bastante bonito, a pesar que era montaña rusa, iba muy lenta y se podía admirar el paisaje. _

—_Vaya, ésta montaña rusa sí que va lenta… —le comenté a Raven, la cual estaba al lado mío._

—_Quizás es porque no es una montaña rusa cualquiera… —me respondió apuntando al letrero que había allí. _

"_Montaña del amor" _

—_Ehhhh… ¿Y ese letrero de dónde salió? —la verdad ni había visto ese letrero. ¿¡De dónde salió!? _

_La situación se puso algo incómoda… Traté de voltear la mirada pero era inútil, comenzaba a sudar por una alguna extraña razón… Que incómodo viejo… _

_Miré a Raven y ésta andaba cabizbaja, al parecer tampoco quería hablar nada. _

_Sin embargo decidí romper el silencio. _

—_Jejejeje… Qué irónico día ¿No crees? _

—_Hmmm… ¿A qué te refieres?_

—_Pues… La criatura esa me pateó el trasero muy duro y resultó que me dio ¡Mucha suerte! Comí tofu en la cama… Nos divertimos con los niños… Jugamos todo el tiempo… … Fuimos al cine y vimos esa gran película… Me regalaron el globo y estas entradas… Nos divertimos aquí en el parque… … Y… Y pasamos todo el día juntos… Fortaleciendo nuestra amistad. —le dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. _

_Rae me miró algo extrañada, pero a la vez parecía feliz. _

_Ella se quitó la capucha y me dejó ver sus expresiones; se encontraba alegre y a la vez cómoda._

_La situación se puso algo tensa así que decidí quitar eso. —¡Y me encontré ésta moneda hace un rato! —le mostré el centavo que me encontré en los carritos chocones. _

_Llegamos a la cima de la montaña y el carril se detuvo por un momento para que los enamorados pudieran ver el hermoso cielo estrellado… _

_Había muchas parejas en los carriles, la verdad me extrañaba que Robin y Star no estuvieran aquí._

_El cielo se veía realmente hermoso, las estrellas lo cubrían y la ciudad se veía igual de hermosa, tantas luces y tanto espectáculo… Me hicieron recordar a Terra…_

_La única chica con la que había subido a una montaña rusa del amor fue ella… Yo la quería mucho… Mis sentimientos por ella eran reales ya que era una chica hermosa, linda, agradable y se reía tanto de mi como de mis chistes. ¡Era la mujer perfecta e indicada para mí! Sí… Pero… Pero por alguna extraña razón no pudimos estar juntos… ¿Por qué si ella era la chica perfecta para mí… No pudimos estar juntos? Ahora ella ya no se acuerda de mí y tampoco quiere hacerlo… Tienes muchos amigos y yo no cambiaría su felicidad por la mía…_

_Quizás… Hay veces que hay que dejar el amor partir… …Como ese chico Jake Dóson de Titamic… Amaba profundamente a la chica y la se sacrificó por ella… Para salvarla… Para que siguiera viviendo y disfrutando su vida a pesar que él no pudiera estar junto a ella. _

_Quizás… Tenga que sacrificar mi amor hacia Terra… Y dejarla ser feliz… Aunque yo no esté junto a ella._

_Miré de reojo a Raven… Ella parecía mirar hacia la nada y no pude evitar preguntarme. ¿Qué sentía ella? Su único amor posiblemente fue ese dragón loco… ¿Cómo es qué se llamaba?... ¿Melchor? ¿Mulchar?_

_Él engañó a Rae con sus falsas palabras… La hizo caer en una especie de hechizo romántico… Y al final la traicionó y le rompió el corazón… ¿Cómo es posible que existan personas tan miserables como ese sujeto? _

_Tras suspirar un poco y analizar algunos hechos pasados, apreté mi puño y le susurré a Raven. —Gracias. _

_Ella me miró confusa y me preguntó la razón por la que le agradecía._

—_¿Uhmm? ¿Gracias?... ¿De qué? _

_Yo solo sonreí y cerré los ojos. _

—_Porque últimamente hemos pasado todo el día juntos._

_Abrí un poco mi ojo izquierdo y noté como ella sonreía levemente._

_Tras terminar la montaña rusa, noté que solo me quedaba un boleto así que busqué algún lugar donde solo aceptaran uno solo. _

_Al llegar a una pequeño local, observé de qué se trataba; al parecer decía la fortuna o algo así._

—_¡Hola! —saludé cordialmente a la anciana… O anciano… _

—_Chico Bestia, no es real... Es solo un muñeco. —me dijo Rae antes de ojear mejor al sujeto._

_Al ver que en verdad era un muñeco, introduje el boleto en una de las rendijas de él y le comenzaron a mover extrañamente sus manos alrededor de una esfera rara. _

—_Hmmm…. —murmuré al ver qué hacía la esfera. _

_De repente ésta sacó dos papelitos en blanco y la esfera decía "Escribe tú y su nombre e introduzca nuevamente los papeles" _

_Yo escribí mi nombre y no sabía exactamente a qué se refería con "su nombre" pero supuse que quizás se refería a Raven, así que escribí su nombre; claro, sin que ella se diera cuenta._

_Al introducir los papelitos, la esfera se volvió negra y luego roja, luego negra y luego blanca. Al final sacó un papel más grande y yo lo tomé. _

—_A ver… —comencé a leer lo que decía ese papelito… Éste juego era muy extraño._

_El papel decía "Chico Bestia es un joven hiperactivo y extrovertido, le gusta todo tipo de diversiones. Tenía un amor, un amor que nunca llegó a ser permanente. Su compatibilidad de amor con Raven es de 99,95% siendo los dos, polos opuestos"_

—_Y… ¿De qué trata éste juego? —me preguntó Raven sacándome de mi estado de impresión._

_Yo arrugué el papelito y lo guardé en el bolsillo para responderle nerviosamente._

—_¡Nada!... No trata de nada… ¡Jejejeje! ¡Vámonos ya! —la tomé de la mano y me la llevé de ese lugar incómodo._

—_¿No tienes hambre? —le pregunté tras salir del parque de atracciones. _

—_No… Chico Bestia hemos comido mucho el día de hoy… ¿En verdad crees que tengo hambre? _

—_No, pero… ¿Entonces qué hacemos? —le volví a preguntar sin dejar de arrastrarla. _

—_¿Cómo qué "entonces qué hacemos"? Ya son las nueve de la noche, ya debemos irnos a casa. —me afirmó algo irritada. _

—_Sí… Creo que tienes razón… —mi comportamiento cambió bruscamente, no sabía que pasaba pero ya quería llegar de inmediato a la torre. _

_No pasó más de veinte minutos hasta llegar allá. _

_Entramos por la puerta principal y subimos hacia el pasillo de nuestras habitaciones, yo no estaba pensando absolutamente en nada. ¡Estaba en blanco! _

_Al llegar a la habitación de Raven, ella me detuvo con una pregunta. _

—_¿Y mañana no habrán más sorpresas? _

—_¿Eh? —pregunté extrañado. _

—_Me has estado invitando a todas partes sin razón alguna… Y creo que Cyborg aún no ha acabado el juego. _

—_Pues… Eso… creo… —respondí sin ánimo alguno. _

_Ella arquea la ceja y me pregunta confusa. —¿Sucede algo? _

—_No… Quiero decir… ¡Sí!... Tengo algo de sueeeño… —mentí._

—_Igual yo. —Rae abrió la puerta de su habitación y antes de entrar dirigió su mirada hacia mí… … Nos quedamos unos minutos mirándonos y extraña e inexplicadamente me dio un abrazo. _

—_Gracias… —me susurró en mi oído. _

_Yo quedé en estado sorpresivo… ¡En Shock! ¿Otro abrazo de ella? Ella no era de las que se acostumbraban a dar abrazos a cada rato… _

_Yo la aparte delicadamente algo sonrojado e incómodo. _

—_Que… que… tengas buenas noches… —le deseé al despedirme de ella y entré bruscamente a mi habitación. _

_Allí dentro no podía quedarme tranquilo. ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!? _

_Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo y busqué el papelito de ese último juego. _

_Lo volví a leer. "Chico Bestia es un joven hiperactivo y extrovertido, le gusta todo tipo de diversiones. Tenía un amor, un amor que nunca llegó a ser permanente. Su compatibilidad de amor con Raven es de 99,95% siendo los dos, polos opuestos"_

—_99,99% compatibilidad amorosa… … … Tenía un amor… Un amor que nunca llegó a ser permanente… … Un amor que nunca llegó a ser permanente… … Tenía… … Se referirá… ¿A Terra? …. —susurraba al analizar mejor todo esto. _

—_Cálmate Chico Bestia, cálmate. —dije guardando el papelito nuevamente._

_Me acosté en mi cama y comencé a pensar mejor las cosas… _

_Últimamente estoy saliendo con Raven a todos lados… Siempre ella está en mis sueños sin razón alguna… … Siempre nos cuidamos en las batallas… Nos protegemos… Pero… Solo cómo amigos… ¿Verdad?... ¿Verdad?... …_

—_Esto… Esto no puede ser verdad… … yo… yo… —me levanto suavemente de mi cama y exhalo fuertemente. —¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE RAVEN! —¡grité a los cuatro vientos!_

_._

_._

_._

_**¿Continuará? **_


	4. Capítulo IV

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Disclaimer-**_

_Los Jóvenes Titanes y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos los hechos y relaciones ocurridos aquí serán creados por simple imaginación constructiva. _

_**-Aclaraciones-**_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus __**Reviews!**__ Con solo tres capítulos ya llevo 17 comentarios. ¡Mil gracias! Sin embargo, a partir de éste capítulo haré un deceso en el nivel de palabras._

_Como ya han notado en los demás capítulos, sus publicaciones han sido largas, de 8.000 palabras aproximadamente. Pero debido a varias situaciones Universitarias y proyectos de pasatiempo, decidí recortar los capítulos pero no se preocupen serán más cortos pero el Fanfic en general será más largo. _

_Espero que les guste._

_**-Summary-**_

_Una noche normal en la Torre T, Red X se infiltra para robar archivos de los Titanes, sin embargo encuentra uno de los tantos libros que lee Raven. Por pura curiosidad lo lee y para su sorpresa encuentra que Chico Bestia es el editor y aún más para su sorpresa el contenido de éste._

_**Capítulo IV – Parte I**_

_**-Adfectus- **_

_._

_._

_._

—_Esto… Esto no puede ser verdad… … yo… yo… —me levanto suavemente de mi cama y exhalo fuertemente. —¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE RAVEN! —¡grité a los cuatro vientos!_

_¡No podía ser verdad! ¡No podía! ¡¿Por qué estaba pensando en tal cosa!? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no!_

—_¡No puede ser! —seguía negando a puros gritos lo que estaba pasando, mis manos estaban sosteniendo mi cabeza ¡La cual casi explotaba de puros nervios! —¡Claro que no puede ser! —me tiré nuevamente a la cama y me tapé la boca con mi almohada._

_Estaba empezando a alarmarme severamente… ¿¡De dónde saqué esa conclusión!? ¡¿De dónde?! _

—_Cálmate Chico Bestia… Cálmate… Serénate… Serénate… —me repetía una y otra vez para aliviar mi tensión. _

_¡Pero NO!_

—_¡No puedo relajarme en una situación como ésta! —tomé mi almohada y la boté bien lejos. _

_¡Debía encontrar ayuda! _

_¿¡Pero quién!?... _

_¿¡Un psiquiatra!? … ¡NO!_

_¿¡Un médico!? … ¡NO!_

_¿¡Slade!?... ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto qué no! _

_Entonces… Entonces… ¡Entonces solo hay una persona quién puede ayudarme en éste momento!_

—_¡STAR! —grité fuertemente mientras me dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su habitación. _

_Fui tan rápido que no me importó si hacía ruido por los pasillos o no, lo único que quería era ¡AYUDA! _

_Al llegar a la habitación de Star, ¡Inmediatamente la abrí de una patada! _

_¡Y entré desesperado y a punto de la locura!_

—_¡STAR! —le grité nuevamente y cayendo de rodillas… _

_Estaba tan nervioso y traumatizado, que no percaté que se encontraba allí Robin._

_Robin estaba sentado junto a Star en el borde de la cama, tomados de la mano y mirándome en una expresión de susto, preocupación, extrañes y seguramente de espanto. Sin mencionar que estaban tan blancos como la pared del cuarto de Cyborg._

—_¡Chic… ¡Chico Bestia! —me gritó Robin volviendo a su color normal. —¿¡Por qué entras de esa manera a la habitación de Starfire!? —creo que se enojó bruscamente._

_¡Pero a mí no me importaba! _

—_¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Peligro! ¡Es una… ¡Emergencia! —gritaba desesperado y agitando el cuello de Robin. _

—_Chic… Chico bestia… ¡Cálmate! —me pedía el mientras lo sacudía. _

—_¡No viejo! ¡Esto no es para calmarse! ¡Estamos en peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡Es una emergencia! —le gritaba en toda su cara mientras seguía sacudiéndolo con una fuerza moderada. _

—_¿Pe… ¡Peligro!? ¿¡Emergencia!?... ¡¿Regresó Slade!? —me preguntó tan agitado como yo._

_Por supuesto que no era el regreso de Slade… ¡Era mucho peor!_

—_¡NO! ¡Es aún peor! —lo solté de un golpe a la cama para comenzar a dar vueltas alterado en toda la habitación de Star. —¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Es de vida o muerte!_

_Mientras caminaba con mis manos en la cabeza y soltando un par de lágrimas, Star me pregunta muy alterada; me pregunta después de revisar a su novio algo mareando en la cama._

—_¡¿De vida o muerte?! ¡No me puede ser Chico Bestia! ¿¡Llegaron por fin los Luggs'tar a la tierra!? ¡NOOO! —voló de golpe a donde estaba yo y me abrazó tan fuerte que mis nervios y preocupación pasaron a ser dolor y agonía. _

—_Star… … Star…. ¡Me estás apretando mucho! —tuve que gritarle desesperado, ya casi perdía el aliento._

—_¡Lo lamento amigo! —ella se disculpó asustada y me suelta como un rayo._

_Toso un par de veces para tomar aliento de nuevo. —Lo siento Star, pero no son esos Lukatars… O lo que dijiste… ¡Es aún mucho peor! —nuevamente entré en pánico. _

—_Chico Bestia… Podrías decirnos ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —me preguntó Robin después de levantarse de la cama… Y pasar el mareo. _

—_¡¿Qué qué ocurre!? ¡Ocurre de todo! ¡Estoy en una crisis! ¡Esto es lo peor que ha ocurrido en todo el mundo! —gritaba y gritaba desesperado. _

_¡¿Es que nadie me ayudaría?!_

—_¡Basta ya Chico Bestia! ¿¡Dinos de una vez qué está ocurriendo!? —me exigió Robin muy frustrado, al parecer ya salió de sus casillas. _

_Yo estaba a punto de responderle cuando Cy azota bruscamente la puerta de la habitación. ¡Pegándome el susto de mi vida!_

—_¡AAHHHH! —grité al oír el fuerte grito del azote. _

—_¿¡Se puede saber por qué están gritando tanto!? ¿¡Qué no saben que hay personas que están tratando de dormir!? —nos gritó con su típica pijama, con su gorrito tan feo y su oso teddy… ¡El cuál era mío!_

—_Lo sentimos amigo Cyborg… ¡Pero Chico Bestia dice que hay graves problemas! —se disculpó Star por nosotros; en especial por mí._

—_¿Uhhh? ¿¡Problemas!? ¿¡Y Por qué no me dijeron!? —empezó Cy a revisar su brazo como un loco. —Qué raro… El sistema de vigilancia no me informó que hubiesen problemas. _

—_No creo que sean ese tipo de problemas… —dijo Robin caminando hacia mí y mirándome seriamente. —Chico Bestia, dinos a ¿Qué se debe éste comportamiento? _

_Robin ya se encontraba fuera de juego… Ya estaba cansado, irritado y seguramente quería información ¡Ya! Así que tuve que decírselos… _

_Tomé aire y apreté los puños… ¡Aquí vamos!_

—_Es que… … Es que vine a pedirle… Ayuda a Star… —fui hablando con mucha dificultad, estos momentos son incómodos. _

_Tomé asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación para así tal vez relajarme._

—_¿Sobre qué? —nuevamente me preguntó Robin._

—_Sobre… … Es que… —me sentía tan nervioso y apenado que comencé a apretar con fuerza el mango de la silla. —Es qué… _

—_¡¿Es que qué?! ¡Habla de una vez! ¿¡A qué se debe éste comportamiento!? ¿¡A qué se debe que entres de esa manera a la habitación de Starfire!? ¡¿A qué se debe que estés dando falsas alarmas de problemas?! ¡Dinos! ¿¡A qué se debe!? —me gritó Robin muy cerca de mi cara, fue tanta la rabia que no resistí en decirlo. _

—_¡ESTOY ENAMORADO! —grité al mismo tiempo en que me levantaba de la silla._

_Los chicos se quedaron con caras de idiotas… En especial Cy. _

—_¡Sí! ¡Lo admito! ¡Estoy enamorado! ¡El gran Chico Bestia está enamorado! —seguía gritando en toda la habitación. _

—_¿¡Eh!? ¿¡De quién!? —me preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo._

_Mis amigos estaban muy confusos, sorprendidos, extrañados y asustados… Lo sé… ¿Cómo es posible que éste estructural hombre esté sufriendo estas crisis? Ni yo lo entiendo._

—_¿¡De quién!? ¿¡De quién!? —saqué unas esposas de la nada por arte de magia y me esposé a ellas. _

—_¿Volvió Terra o algo así Bestita?... ¿O tal vez… —Cy comenzó a hablar con esa voz tan burlona y molesta que coloca de vez en cuando._

—_¡AHHH! —comencé a llorar involuntariamente mientras me apegué en el pecho de Robin. —¡Métanme en prisión! ¡Por favor! _

—_¿Eh? ¿¡De qué estás hablando Chico Bestia!? ¡Exijo una respuesta de inmediato! —me regañó Robin tomándome los hombros._

—_Está bien… … Está bien… _

_Caminé un poco para aliviar el estrés y suspiré fuertemente… Era hora de decirlo… ¡Ahora o nunca! _

—_¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE RAVEN! _

_Los chicos colocaron una mirada atónita como si hubieran visto a Slade en traje de baño. _

_Ellos no dijeron nada ya que estaban como tontos mirándome sorprendidos. _

—_¡Sí! ¡Ya lo dije! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! —mis lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos a cantaros y mi pecho latía como nunca. —¡Estoy en una crisis! ¡Una crisis! ¡Emergencia! ¡Urgencia! ¡Desespero! _

_Empecé a agitar a Robin bruscamente, luego pasé a agitar a Star y por último a Cy; a éste último lo lancé bien lejos al ver que seguía sin reaccionar. _

_¡Vaya amigos tengo! ¡Pido devolución!_

_Tras unos minutos en completo silencio; o al menos de parloteo, porque yo estaba llorando. ¡Llorando y nadie me ayudaba! Cyborg comenzó a reírse como loco._

—_¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿¡Qué qué, qué!? ¡JAJAJAJAJA! —se tiró al suelo agarrándose su estómago robótico…_

_Si no fuese mi mejor amigo, le hubiera pateado el trasero._

—_¡No es gracioso Cyborg! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Estoy volviéndome loco! ¡Estoy entrando en la demencia! ¡Demencia! ¡Demencia! —gritaba a los cuatro vientos mientras me acercaba a Robin y lo tomaba por los hombros. _

_Para gritarle. _

—_¡DEMENCIA!_

_Su cabello puntiagudo y deforme, se volvió más deforme al gritarle fuertemente._

_Lo solté y me puse a caminar como loco sin encontrar ninguna ayuda, la única ayuda que tenía era Cyborg. ¡El cual estaba como un niño riéndose! _

_Tras unos segundos en demencia… Robin por fin se dispone a decir algo. _

—_Esto… Pues sí que es algo… Inesperado… Pero no es de extrañarse. _

—_¿¡Eh!? —le pregunté muy confuso._

—_Chico Bestia me parece bien que por fin admitas tus sentimientos hacia Raven, desde el primer día en que formamos nuestro grupo ustedes dos eran los que más socializaban, a pesar de que no se conocían. Yo conozco muy bien a Raven y la entiendo perfectamente, su vida siempre fue una de oscuridad y vacío desenfrenado por tener que cumplir con una profecía de destrucción y muerte. Sin embargo ella; que a pesar de saber que iba a ser la portadora de tanto sufrimiento, nunca eligió el camino del mal. ¡Siempre buscó la esperanza! ¿Pero por qué? Porque aunque ella es diferente a todos nosotros, sigue siendo humana y como todos los humanos, nosotros tenemos amor… —yo estaba estupefacto por lo que decía y más cuando él se acercó a mí y me colocó su mano en mi hombro._

—_Me parece muy bien que admitas que quieres a Raven, yo siempre supe que algún día tú serías la persona que ella amaría. Tú siempre la ayudaste, tú siempre la protegías en todos los combates que hemos librado, incluso cuando te transformaste en la bestia a causa de los químicos, tú no perdiste tus sentimientos hacia Raven ya que la salvaste de Adonis. Además tú eres el único de nosotros con el quién más se encuentra a gusto, siempre estás para ella… Y te aseguro que siempre lo estarás._

_¡Increíble viejo! ¡No sabía que Robin podía ser así tan… ¡Sabio! ¿¡En serio es Robin!?_

—_Ehh… —yo estaba tan impresionado que no sabía qué decir… Estaba de boca abierta y babeando. —¿En… en serio…? _

_Robin me asiente y sonríe alegremente... Al parecer le gusta que esté en completa demencia. _

—_¿No recuerdas cuando Trigon nos atacó? Tú fuiste el único de nosotros quién le depositó una muestra de fe y esperanza a Raven. _

—_Solo fue un centavo… —le aclaré con una voz muy baja, casi como un susurro._

—_Tal vez haya sido solo un centavo, pero ella creyó que tendría una pequeña esperanza en ese significado de suerte que tú le diste… Chico Bestia tú eres la única persona quién le hace cambiar de sus creencias. —me dijo muy seguro._

—_¿Eh…? ¿Creencias? —¡Cada vez me confunden más!_

—_Así es. Ella creyó que solo viviría para traer consigo el caos y la destrucción, pero tú la animabas y hacías reír, ella creía que no poseía sentimientos, pero tú se los hacías notar, ella creía que no tendría amigos… Y tú fuiste su mejor amigo. _

_Yo estaba a punto de comentar algo; pero como ya es una costumbre, Cy me interrumpió saliendo de su estado maníaco de risa robótico._

—_¡Jajajaja! ¡ALTO! —se levantó del suelo como un rayo. —¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Si bestita y Raven se quieren, ¡Eso explicaría muchas cosas! —él se acerca a mí como un lunático y me toma por los hombros. —¡Tú siempre has estado enamorada de ella! —pausó un momento y rió… —¡Jajajaja! ¡Pero es cierto!_

—_¿A qué te refieres amigo? —le preguntó Star tan confusa como yo; al menos alguien me entiende._

—_Verán, ¿Alguien notó que siempre que peleamos con algún demente… Bestita y Raven peleaban juntos? —la pregunta de Cy era tan estúpida que… Qué tenía sentido en alguna parte…_

—_Ahora que lo dices Cyborg, tienes mucha razón… Es más, no sé si me esté equivocando o no pero cuando Trigon envió a sus secuaces a buscar a Raven, Chico Bestia se transformó en la bestia. ¿Cómo fue posible si le administraste un medicamento? —preguntó Robin._

—_Bueno… La medicina no fue para remover el ADN que le creó la mutación por los químicos, solo es para evitar que se transforme cuando se encuentre enojado… Por lo que puede transformarse cuando lo desee… —aclaró Cy… _

_Ahora que lo pienso, era verdad lo que decía. La criatura seguía allí a pesar de que me dio una medicina bien fea para quitarla. _

—_Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que puede transformarse a voluntad? —Robin no quería creer tal cosa ya que pasamos muchos problemas y sustos por esa criatura._

—_Este… Hay otra cosa que descubrí cuando le hice los análisis. —agregó él dirigiéndose a la cama de Star y sentándose en ella. _

—_Verán chicos; según los datos que entregó la prueba, Bestita en sí no puede transformarse a voluntad en la bestia, solo puede hacerlo cuando… ¡Jijijiji! —pausó para soltar una risilla… —Cuando piensa que Raven está en peligro… …¡Jijiji! … … ¡JAJAJA! —y se tiró a la cama de Star soltando otro ataque robótico. _

—_¿Hablas en serio amigo? —Star le preguntó muy confundida._

—_Hhmmm… Sí entonces es así, eso me justifica el que haya visto a Chico Bestia transformado en la bestia. —aseguró Robin muy contento… _

_¡Bueno basta de bromas! _

_¡Yo vine a pedir ayuda, no a dar una charla de historia!_

—_¡Haber viejos! ¿¡Todo esto a qué va!? ¡Yo vine a buscar ayuda! Pero a lo contrario, me están dando lecciones de la vida… ¿¡Qué ya se olvidaron a qué vine!?_

_Agité con furia mis brazos._

—_¿¡Y qué crees qué estamos haciendo!? —paró Cy en seco su carcajada. _

_Se levantó de la cama y me apuntó enojado con su dedo. _

—_¡No es nuestra culpa que apenas a éstas alturas te des cuenta de algo muy obvio! _

—_¿De… ¡De qué rayos hablas!? —le pregunté sin entender a qué se refería._

—_Te lo pondré más fácil para ti bestita… "Querida Raven, yo siempre te he amado. Pero mi inútil cabeza de pollo no procesó la idea hasta diez años después" _

—_¡Cy…borg! —le murmuré su nombre con mucha rabia… ¡Por eso solamente quería hablar con Star!_

—_¡Uy! ¡Se enojó el niñito! ¿¡Qué harás!? ¿Acusarme con tu princesita Ravencita? ¡ Jajajajajajajaja!_

—_Cyborg creo que deberías tomar una actitud más seria con respecto a ésta situación. —¡Al fin alguien le regaña! ¡Gracias Robin!_

—_¡Vamos cascarrabias! ¿¡Qué no te parece increíble ésta situación!? ¡Bestita enamorado de Raven! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Jajajaja!... …. ¡Jajaja!... ¡Jaja!... …¡Ja!... … Aunque… … ¿Raven estará enamorada de él? _

—_¡Esa es la pregunta que estoy buscando! —le pregunté sujetándolo el cuello con todas mis fuerzas. _

—_¿No es la respuesta?... Bueno como sea bestita… Creo que deberías calmarte un poco… ¡Me estás ahorcando! —Cy me tumbó al suelo de un manotazo. _

_Mientras me sobaba el trasero gracias al chistosito de Cy… Star preguntó muy entusiasmada. _

—_¡Oh! ¡Pero qué buena pregunta! ¿¡Raven sentirá lo mismo por ti amigo!? _

_Yo me levanto lentamente para recobrar la compostura y después de recobrarla… ¡Les grité totalmente desesperado! _

—_¡Por supuesto qué no! —respondí agitando bruscamente mis brazos. —¡¿Cómo es que se podría siguiera llegar a pensar algo así?! ¡Quiero decir!... … … ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Ni yo puedo estar enamorado de ella! —entre los gritos que hacía, me acerqué como un demente a Robin y le grité en toda su no tan hermosa cara como la mía. _

—_¡Raven y yo somos incompatibles en todos los sentidos! ¿¡Cómo es que puedo estar enamorado de ella!? ¡¿Cómo?! _

_Tras quejarme un rato en toda la habitación, decidí calmarme por unos segundos para así analizar más profundamente éste caso… _

—_Viejos… ¡Esto está totalmente mal!... … Quiero decir… No puedo ser novio de Raven… …Ella es… … ¡Tan Raven!... … Es gris… … ¡Es un demonio!... … Huele a velas derretidas… … ¡Tiene cuatro ojos!... … ¡Tiene cosas raras que salen de ella!... … ¡Se convierte en demonio!... … ¡¿Cómo puede estar enamorado de ella?! _

_En mis quejas analíticas en la habitación de Star, Robin y los demás chicos me interrumpen con un tono serio._

—_Chico Bestia no sé si tú lo hayas notado… Pero eres verde. —me dijo Robin._

_Seguido de él, Star le comenta por detrás. —Eres un animal… _

_Luego se une Cyborg y comenta con su típico todo de burla pero con enojo. —¡A veces hueles a zoológico mojado!_

—_Tienes orejas puntiagudas, colmillos y garras… Te puedes convertir en cualquier animal en la faz de la tierra… … ¿Aún te quejas de estar enamorado de Raven? —y nuevamente habló Robin. _

—_Pffff… …Hablando así cualquiera es un profesor… —me crucé de brazos e hice un pequeñito berrinche._

—_Bueno como sea… —Cy se puso de pie y dio un gran bostezo. —Yo ya debería de estar durmiendo y mírenme aquí, debatiendo cosas tontas… _

—_¡Oye, esto no es tonto! —le exclamé indignado. _

—_Sí lo es… Quiero decir, todos sabíamos desde un principio que tú y Raven se gustaban… O se gustan… O como sea… _

—_¡¿A qué te refieres Cyborg?! —le pregunté molesto y sinceramente un poco sonrojado._

—_Era más que obvio que ambos se gustaban… De hecho cuando Terra estaba hospedada con nosotros, Raven estaba celosa de ella. ¿Y por qué celosa? Pues celosa de que pasara tanto tiempo contigo. _

_Ahora que lo menciona… No es tan descabellada su teoría… Raven siempre está molesta conmigo… Pero cuando estaba Terra lo era aún más… Y hasta con la misma Terra… _

_Pero vamos… ¿¡Raven celosa!? ¿¡Y por mí!? ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Naaaahhhh!_

—_¡Naaaaahhh… Qué va viejo! —le hice una seña con mi mano._

—_Como lo quieras ver bestita… Total yo ya me voy… Tengo mucho sueño… Mis baterías están desgastadas… —dicho esto, Cy se retiró de la habitación soltando varios bostezos._

—_Cyborg tiene mucha razón, ya es algo tarde y deberíamos ir a descansar. —nos comentó Robin soltando también un par de bostezos. _

_Muy directamente Robin y Star me botaron de la habitación, diciéndome desde atrás Star "Amigo Bestia, en la mañana hablamos seriamente con respecto a tu situación. ¡Dulces sueños!"_

_Gran idea Chico Bestia… … Pedirle ayuda a Star junto a Robin… Y para acabar, Cyborg… ¿¡Qué sigue!? ¿¡Raven!? _

—_¿Yo qué? _

—_¡RAVEN! _

_._

_._

_._

_**Continuará…**_

Como dije anteriormente, éste capítulo es muy corto en comparación de los anteriores, pero descuiden, la historia será la misma.


End file.
